


【宫双子】洁身自爱/Come as you are

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Twincest, Underage Sex, 互攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: 他会写：Atsumu Miya, a pain in the ass, is the best setter, and my imaginary lover.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	【宫双子】洁身自爱/Come as you are

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇为治侑治互攻。

角名把手机从竖屏调整到横屏，两指放大又缩小，最后得出结论：“我们位置不好。”

宫治没空回应他。他抓着几瓶冰可乐，一包糖，还有一袋比排球体积还大的速食爆米花，刚艰难地挤到角名身边。门口便利店等他结完账才告诉他购物袋已经卖空了，宫治为此在心里骂了一路。冰可乐被阿兰他们体贴地接手，宫治缩起腿落座，用嘴巴撕开爆米花包装时瞄了一眼角名的屏幕，看到他的镜头无论怎么调整都被前面的立式音响挡住。角名问：“你怎么去了这么久？”宫治摇摇头，几颗爆米花从袋里颠出来，落在他的外套上，他把它们捡起来，丢进嘴里。

角名转而把镜头对准他：“啊，但是拍到了饭团宫食品安全存在隐患的证据。”宫治假笑了一下，抬手把他的手机打掉。

类似的事发生过几百遍，角名没有生气，他结束录制，打开相册检查自己的拍摄成果。宫治看到自己的脸不断在缩略图中闪过，翻太快很难和宫侑区别开，因此出现的频率高得可怕。角名显然也注意到了，他停下来，盯着自己的手机像是第一次看见它，疑惑地问：“为什么我的手机要塞满你们两个人的影像？”

宫治面不改色地嚼着爆米花：“因为你从我们的争斗中得到了长足的快乐。”

“真无耻。”角名感慨。高中毕业后，他换了四部手机，相册里依然保存着高中几个G的双胞胎搏斗抓拍。他决定放弃对抗自己的癖好，收起手机，托着下巴望向音响的方向。这里是黑狼队平时训练的排球馆，俱乐部为了今天的活动临时用胶带和不明意义的气球假花在排球场里隔出一块空地，姑且可以叫做舞台。

音乐在他们不远的地方响起，带着上个世纪迪斯科的强烈风格。鉴于自己和宫侑住在一起，宫治一早就知道今天他们要表演什么，所以不觉得惊讶。角名同样被剧透过，但他突然想起一件事，扭头在震耳的音乐里对宫治做口型：“北前辈是不是还不知道？”

宫治假装没听懂，继续吃自己的焦糖海盐爆米花。反正没有从他嘴里知道。光是想象自己对北信介说“侑会女装跳舞”都能让他全身起满鸡皮疙瘩，那简直和把嚼过的口香糖黏在神像头上没什么区别。

角名愣了下，背过去颤抖地窃笑，咬住自己的无名指才没有出声。他重新把录像功能重新打开，偷偷对准座位那一边的北信介，回头又压低声音可惜地问：“还有谁在拍侑吗？”

宫治露出神秘的微笑，用沾着糖浆的食指指向过道。角名探头瞄了眼，一台DV理直气壮地架在灯光和音响边，完美地伪装自己是俱乐部的摄像机之一。

他缩回来，忍不住又说了一遍：“真无耻啊。”

宫治点点头：“多谢夸奖。”

对话到此结束，因为音乐已经响到不适合交谈，而宫治和角名又都讨厌吼着说话。舞台仍然是空的，某个黑狼队的队员穿着演出服从休息室的通道门口匆匆闪过，引得人群骚动起来。隔着三个座位的北前辈困惑地问了一句“这是什么节目”，正在偷拍他的角名抿着嘴禁止自己笑出来，而宫治像个叛徒，在骚乱中央镇静地摇晃着爆米花的袋子，试图把里面的糖浆摇得更匀一些。

因为他知道即将发生的所有事：他知道宫侑今天会戴金色的假发，知道他会穿艳红的包臀短裙和黑色的垫肩西装，还知道粉丝感谢会的策划跑了十多家服装店才找到能把他们这群人塞进去又不至于撑坏的尺码。宫侑每天回家都要分享他的见闻，手脚累得不想动的时候，他的嘴巴就会动得不停，好像他那讨人厌的旺盛精力总要找一个地方发泄出去。

一开始宫侑非常抵触这场表演。“我觉得这个节目最适合角名，他腰软，应该扭得过来。”他对宫治说，“听过‘群魔乱舞’吗？木兔跳舞的力度就像在打拳；小翔阳因为弹跳力太好，每次跳起来都没法踩准鼓点落回地面；至于小臣臣，他每次来排练都像有人要把他摁进食堂装剩饭剩菜的桶里。”

“我明白了，”宫治点点头，“所以你就是那个‘剩饭剩菜’。”

宫侑愤怒地拍着桌子：“拜托听下重点！”

宫治耸耸肩：“好吧，他们都表现得很差劲。你想听我说什么？”

“‘让队员们在粉丝感谢会上穿女装跳舞的安排真是蠢毙了。’类似这样？”宫侑嘟囔着，“到底是谁发明了包臀裙这种彻底阻止人类运动的衣服款式啊？”

宫治注意到宫侑跳过了自己的排练表现。“粉丝已经看腻你穿短裤了，”他满嘴跑火车，“他们需要来点别的‘男性凝视’，而你应该满足他们，感恩与回馈，这就是粉丝感谢会的精髓所在。”

“认真点好吗，你明明知道他们大部分都是女人。”

“那就‘女性凝视’。”宫治烦了，“随便啦，你爱跳不跳，跟我有什么关系？”

“看到没，你终于承认总是敷衍我了！”宫侑大闹起来。

但是之后的某天，宫侑突然转变了态度。他对表演表现出难以理解的热情，以至于把假发和裙子塞在包里偷偷带回了家。负责道具的人足够用心，这顶长假发和宫治烫染过的头发没有色差，可以完美地混入他自己的发丝中。宫侑没有化妆，他倚在镜子前，鼻尖几乎碰到镜面，端详自己的脸。

“魔镜啊魔镜，谁是天底下最美丽的人？”他对着镜子故作惊喜，“啊，原来是我！魔镜，你真诚实。”

“你在镜子里看见的不应该是我吗？”宫治说。

“Sorry，我问的是人不是猪。”

宫侑继续照着镜子。宫治窝在后面的沙发上，端详宫侑“身为女性”过于高大的长发背影和被丝袜包住的大腿。宫侑从来不戴护膝，他的腿要么穿着运动裤完全展露，要么被各种长裤完全包裹，很少像现在这样被黑色遮住一部分。

宫治撇了撇嘴，想，没错，男性凝视，甭管对方是性感辣妹，还是你吵得要命、不爱洗袜子、每天跑步跳跃做职业运动员的双胞胎兄弟，全都管用。

这时宫侑回了头，太严肃认真以至于没发现宫治在偷看他。“你知道吗，”他说，“他们说人在照镜子的时候会自动美化自己的脸，大概美化30%……还是20？我记不清了。”

宫治跟着把目光挪到他脸上。“然后？”他问，对长发造型的宫侑感到无比别扭。

“我看镜子，觉得里面作为女人的我光彩夺目，天下第一美，减掉那30%也是一样。”宫侑说，“这是不是就意味着我肉眼看上去的确如此？”

宫治夸张地拧起脸，却没法找到合适的反击。双胞胎吵架的痛点之一就是没办法攻击对方的外貌。长发的确柔和了宫侑的轮廓，但他看上去……他看上去仍然是他自己，无时无刻和宫治100%相像的那种。

所以宫治只能说：“你应该知道你不可能从我这里听到好话，侑。”

“那你也应该知道我不是真的在问你的意见，治。”宫侑回击。

宫治皱着眉：“你到底想干嘛？”

宫侑不说话，继续盯着宫治的脸。宫治忽然反应过来，变了脸色骂道：“想都不要想。”

“别小气呀——”宫侑几步跨过来， “我只是想看一下效果，这事你知我知，我不会告诉别人的。”他单膝跪在沙发上，弯腰勾住宫治的胳膊，试图把躲进沙发的宫治拽到镜子前，结果得到宫治激烈的反抗。

他们扭打起来，宫侑那身包臀裙的线缝发出即将被撕裂的危险呻吟。当确定自己靠拽胳膊赢不了宫治的时候，宫侑转而开始拽宫治的裤子。

宫治感到不适，他瞄了眼客厅的窗户，那儿敞开着，随时欢迎任何从隔壁楼窗口路过的人来观看双胞胎的角色扮演乱伦现场。宫侑摆明了知道窗户没关——搞不好窗户就是他开的，不然他也不会聪明到随机应变用这种方式逼宫治妥协。宫治全明白了，他抓紧自己的裤子，狠狠瞪着宫侑：“你这个婊子！”

“你逼我的。”宫侑舔舔嘴巴，“得了吧，你就不好奇吗？”

“……只戴假发。”

宫侑笑起来。“好啊。”他扯下假发，丢在宫治胸口。

宫治从沙发上站起来，先把那扇窗户关上，拉上窗帘，然后才开始戴假发。他把假发翻开，简单扣在自己头上，压根不管发顶是否服帖，左右又是否对称。黑发从浅金色发丝下乱糟糟地漏出来，宫侑伸手试着把它们藏进假发下，但是完全没法做到。

“满意你看到的吗？”宫治站着不动，挑衅地问。

宫侑没有被激怒。他收回手，得意地微笑。“木兔说我嫉妒他比我美。”他说，“他是哪根筋搭错了才会这么想？”

而现在，木兔出现了，他是第一个穿着那套衣服正式亮相的，出场时观众席爆法的欢呼声几乎让宫治耳鸣。虽然不太情愿，但宫治觉得宫侑说的没错，宫侑嘴巴很坏，但他总是说实话：木兔跳舞像打拳，日向踩不准鼓点，佐久早的表情像是要把在场的所有人都杀了。

宫侑排在他们后面，第四个，上台后在第一排正中间，不知道是不是自己要求的。他戴着假发，套在红裙里，化着浓妆。主持人让大家做自我介绍，队员们就轮流捏着嗓子用女性的身份说话，宫侑也一样。他用食指将落下的长发别到耳后，细声细语地说：“大家好，我是侑子，目前单身，请多指教。”

角名像突然患了近视一样眯起眼睛，小心地往前凑。他盯了一会儿宫侑，转头眼神复杂地看向宫治，接着又继续盯着宫侑。他说：“你拍的视频，之后记得拷给我一份。”接着他又问：“讲真，如果你们真的是龙凤胎的话，还会像现在这样每天打架吗？”

“变成女人不会让侑的嘴巴和性格变得讨人喜欢一点。”宫治说，脑袋里却思忖着，未成年很难弄到避孕套，鉴于他们成年前就发展出的混乱关系，如果他们真的是龙凤胎，比起打架，可能有别的更重要的事需要担心。

角名想了想，回答：“确实。”

宫治补了一句：“他还说过你应该很适合跳这个。”

角名的脸抽动了一下。

宫治往椅背靠，一次往嘴里丢了三颗爆米花，很高兴觉得别扭的终于不是只有自己。他放松地咬碎那些裹着甜蜜气息的爆炸物，遽然提到：“我刚才去休息室给侑送了钥匙。”

角名困惑地皱眉：“什么？”

“你刚才不是问我为什么去了那么久？”现在他愿意说出原因了。

“呃……OK。”角名怀疑地眯起眼，“但是你是怎么混进去的？他们不是很重视这次‘惊喜’吗，我还以为——”说到一半，他自己已经找出了答案。角名盯着宫治的脸，说：“哦。”

宫治的鼻子发出愉快的哼声。

在穿过体育馆走廊的时候，他的确撞到一个姑娘，对方神色匆匆，在看清他的脸后马上生起气来。“宫先生，你怎么还在这里？”她气鼓鼓的，“节目马上就要开始了，可你竟然连衣服都——”

宫治把手插在兜里，耐心地看着她，这让她迅速意识到自己的错误。“啊，抱歉……”她停顿了下，脸因为尴尬火烧一样红起来，“我还以为，我还以为你是……”

“没关系。”宫治摇摇头，“反正你也没有叫错。”

他绕过她，继续往休息室的方向走，姑娘从后面犹豫地喊住他：“可是，已经快到候场的时间了，除了队员和化妆师，其他人都不可以……”

宫治没有理会。“你就当我是他好啦。”他回得轻描淡写，侧身从休息室半掩的门里挤进去。

这间休息室原本是黑狼队换衣服的地方，现在被临时征用作化妆间。房间里充斥着啫喱水和香粉的味道，穿戴整齐的宫侑坐在长凳上，仰起头，闭着眼睛，化妆师正用一把小刷子轻轻扫着他的脸。

木兔和日向坐在宫侑两侧，用接近半起身的别扭姿势凑近去看。木兔问：“侑侑，你的睫毛为什么那么长？”

“因为人家是最漂亮的。”宫侑不耐烦地回答。

日向惊叹得吸气：“好厉害啊！连自称都改成女性的了！”

“哼哼，连名字也是哦。”宫侑得意地翘起腿——以女性那种姿势——但仍旧合着眼睛，“人家现在是……侑子？侑美？你们觉得哪个名字听上去更特别？”

化妆师捏了捏宫侑的下巴，打断他，警告他别再动来动去，宫侑因此听话地闭上嘴巴。日向在这时发现了站在门口的宫治。

“治前辈！”他对宫治热情满满地挥手，“你要不要一起帮侑前辈想名字？”

宫侑被日向突然调大的音量吓得一抖，扭头躲开化妆师的刷子，远远瞪向站在门口的宫治。他错愕得像遽然发现自己被瞄准的鹿，全情投入的女性姿态彻底散架，只剩下被捉到的尴尬。闪粉跟着宫侑眨眼的动作在夹翘刷长的睫毛上闪烁着，他下意识将裙摆往膝盖的方向拉了拉，手指在大腿上不自然地蜷缩。

宫治同宫侑感同身受。他站在门口，和宫侑照镜子似的看着彼此，分辨不出究竟哪种状况更让人觉得别扭：是看着和自己一模一样的脸被装扮成这样，还是在彻底向这副形象妥协后突然被提醒自己原本的样子。粉丝感谢会上扮女装的本意不是为了惊艳四座，所以宫侑的妆容被故意塑造得廉价而夸张，宫治盯着他被加工过度的脸，总觉得那层浓到发黑的口红也同时厚厚地糊在了自己的嘴巴上。

但宫侑很快就调整过来。他眨了眨眼，不悦地舒展开，双手撑在身后，让包臀裙的线条引导自己的动作，并刻薄地挑起一侧眉毛。

“你来做什么，治？”

宫治终于回过神，下意识想讽刺说自己来给宫侑送卫生巾，但对上日向的大眼睛，还是咽下去没说出口。“来庆祝你找到自我，侑——”他把钥匙丢在门口的矮桌上，想了想，换了个称谓，“侑子。”

宫侑微微睁大眼睛。

“或者侑美？”宫治继续说，“没关系，等你决定好了，我会负责转告爸妈。”

宫侑的眼睛又微妙地眯起来，上下两片浓密的睫毛轻轻碰在一起。“傻逼。”他厌恶地唾骂，但完全止不住笑意。

宫治将宫侑在粉丝感谢会上跳舞的视频刻成了光盘，塞进饭团宫的放映机里。每天早上，他到店里准备营业，打开电视，长发的宫侑就会假笑着出现在屏幕中，用做作的自我介绍给擦桌子或者切食材的宫治提供白噪音。

“大家好，我是侑子，目前单身，请多指教。”他在电视里一遍一遍重复。

到店用餐的客人们总会被他的声音吸引，他们放下手里的饭团，抬起脑袋，即使隔着三米距离也能很快认出电视上快要一米九的宫侑是男扮女装。他们困惑，他们皱眉，但是他们并没有像宫治期待的那样嘲笑出声。他们最终会把目光落在宫治身上，在宫治和他们对视之前低下头，谨慎快速地吃自己的饭团。

挑了一个没有顾客的时间，宫治叫住了自己雇佣的店员：“我脸上有什么东西吗？”

店员眼神躲闪：“没有。”

宫治皱起眉，吓唬他：“你最好说实话。”

店员抖了抖。“我也不知道……”他小心地斟酌措辞，“也许，我是说也许，也许他们只是不知道您有个双胞胎兄弟。”

宫治恍然大悟。

他黑着脸把光盘从放映机里取出来，很可惜自己的恶作剧只持续了一个星期，没能发展到被本人发现后备尝耻辱那一步，竟然还反噬到自己身上。电视上的内容恢复成了V联盟排球联赛的随机录播，黑狼队伍从橙色地板的侧面登场，总之还是有宫侑。

店员瞄了眼电视，手拿抹布在宫治身旁紧张地踱步。宫治奇怪地看着他，问：“还有什么问题吗？”

店员鼓足勇气开口：“店长，这周五我们可以早点关店吗？”

“为什么？”

“我们……呃……我们给您和侑先生准备了生日聚会。”店员腼腆地摸了摸自己的后脑勺，“虽然这样可能会不够惊喜，但我们物色了很多场地，最后还是觉得开在这里最有意义，所以……”

宫治愣了下，看向墙上的日历，10月的日历被他用红笔勾上了好几个圈：进货的日子，清账的日子，交税的日子，都不在周五。这让他花了漫长的几秒钟才确认这个周五是10月5号。

宫治的嘴巴动了动：“你们？”他忘记了自己和宫侑的生日，而别人记得，他也不知道该说些什么。

“还有您和侑先生的一些朋友。”店员没察觉到异样，语气按捺不住兴奋起来，“是他们先来找我的，我们策划了半个月，准备了游戏，还准备了蛋糕和酒，我保证那天会很好玩！”

“……哇。”

“所以我们那天能早点关店啦？”

宫治点点头。

店员开心地笑了，小跑着格外勤快地去收拾桌子。收拾到一半，他又心痒地抬头，大着胆子问：“店长，我能再提个问题吗？”

宫治搞不懂为什么他总是表现得有点怕自己，尽可能和颜悦色地回答：“你说。”

“您和侑先生会送彼此礼物吗？”

宫治没料到会是这种问题，他顿了顿，觉得没必要撒谎：“会的。”

店员好奇地追问：“那你们都会送给对方什么东西？”

宫治眨了下眼。“秘密。”他说，无视店员的失望，低头开始切一块三文鱼。

宫治早就料到店员不会为这种回答买账，老实说，换做他自己，大概也不会把这种含糊的鬼话当真。但这的确是问题的答案，宫治的回复是坦诚的，只要听的人从另一个角度去理解：每年生日，宫氏双胞胎会告诉对方一件对方不知道的事。当然了，大多时候都不会是好事。

这个习惯开始于他们七岁或者八岁，宫治记不清具体的年份，只隐约记得那年的生日蛋糕是水果夹心的，蛋糕面上用巧克力写了“MIYA”。蛋糕店的师傅说“治”和“侑”的罗马音太长了写不下就没有写，所以切蛋糕的时候他和宫侑为这块蛋糕具体属于谁吵了半天，最后勉强接受父亲的提议，从“I”和“Y”的正中间切下去，谁也不能多。他们照例从亲戚朋友那收到堆成山的礼物，东西太多，以至于刚拆完就到了关灯睡觉的时间，兴奋过头的宫侑睡不着，在上铺不安分地扭动着，突然从床沿垂下脑袋，像颗倒栽的洋葱。

“治为什么不送我礼物？”他问，嘴里缺了一颗门牙，“OSAMU”的发音有一半都变成风从牙缝漏出去。

“因为今天也是我的生日。”宫治打着哈欠，“你都没有送我礼物，我为什么要送给你？”

“那是因为你没有问我要！今天是你的生日，我可以破例把我的布丁让给你吃，只要你也还给我一个布丁就行。”

“这和没送有什么区别啊？白痴。”

“我只是打个比方！布丁不行的话，换成别的东西不就好了？”宫侑嘟囔着，“你也动点脑子想啊，有什么东西是互相交换后也不会抵消的吗？”

宫治没有理宫侑，他急着想睡，翻个身用双腿卷住被子，把自己暖洋洋地埋进去。

“啊，我知道了！”宫侑突然大喊道，“我们来交换秘密怎么样？我告诉你一件你不知道的事，你也同样告诉我一个，这样我们得到的都比之前多。我可真是个绝世天才！我以前有说过自己是个天才吗？以后我应该每天说一遍。”

“你这头蠢猪能不能闭嘴啊！”宫治受不了地大叫。

“只有蠢猪才有那么多觉要睡。”宫侑从上铺利落地翻下来，跪坐在宫治枕边，“好啦，我先告诉你我的。”他告解般将双手握在一起，眼睛在夜色中兴奋得发亮，“我的秘密是，前几天你那个消失的布丁，其实是我吃的！挞哒！”

宫治猛地睁开眼睛：“我就说犯人不可能是隔壁木村先生家的猫！”

宫侑无视他的愤怒，掀开被子把自己也包进去，手脚缠住宫治温暖的身体，催促道：“是，对，猫猫无罪。快点快点，现在轮到你了！”

宫治在他怀里扭了一下，说：“我拿了你的橡皮。”

“什么？”

“我的丢了，买新的太麻烦，就拿了你的。”宫治毫无愧疚，“我好困，现在可以放我睡觉了吗？”

他们从彼此那里收到的第一份生日礼物是偷窃。

宫侑是如此解释的：心怀秘密就是背叛，不可饶恕，但如果治在生日那天哭着坦白自己的罪行，自己也能勉为其难地接受这种补救。宫治当他用嘴放屁，听完后翻了个好大的白眼，但是想不到办法阻止他。礼物的形式因此被莫名其妙地固定了下来，几乎只有宫侑单方面在坚持，而宫治被迫适应了这个习惯。十岁的时候，宫侑对宫治说，“我在不及格的数学卷子上写了你的名字。”十五岁的时候，宫侑对宫治说：“黑色头发好无趣，所以我用你的零花钱买了染发剂。”高二那年，他们的生日在那场争吵之后，宫侑对宫治说：“我爱你。”

宫治听到后皱了皱眉。“这不是秘密。”宫治说，“这是撒谎。”

“有什么关系？反正秘密是你不知道的事。”

“秘密是我不知道但是真实存在的事。”

说这话时，他们正叠在同一张床上，宫侑仰面躺着，宫治跨坐在他身上，低头同他黏腻地接吻，但没有脱他的衣服。宫侑将双手搭在宫治的脖子上，在吻的间隙咯咯笑着，说：“什么啊，还以为能蒙混过关呢。”

“我也以为你会告诉我什么同等轰动的大事。”宫治意有所指地讽刺。

宫侑的笑容倏尔消失不见，他凝视宫治，危险地眯着眼睛，而宫治故意继续磨蹭着去吻他。

就在这个吻即将落下的时候，门突然被撞开了。吊灯开关紧跟着发出被击中的脆响，宫治一僵，嘴巴在光明降临的瞬间擦过宫侑的唇角，歪到他脸侧的枕头上。他把自己埋在那里。

“你们的书包忘在——”母亲的话停在半道，显然已经发现自己的两个儿子正不自然地一起挤在上铺。她的声音冷下来，问：“你们在做什么？”

宫治不敢回答。他静静地趴在宫侑身上，听到宫侑和自己的心脏狂跳着，几乎要蹦出胸腔。血液涌到宫治的脸上，但一丝温度也没有，几乎和死亡一样冷。宫治不合时宜地想到卡西莫多和爱丝梅拉达。他和宫侑因为恐惧而软掉的下半身还紧紧贴在一起，距离母亲的目光只有一层凌乱的被子。

“老天爷啊，你们又在打架吗？”母亲厉声说，“我还以为过生日起码能让你们消停一天……治，你快从侑身上下来！”

宫治没有动。他努力尝试了，但他的四肢就像石膏一样僵硬。宫治恨恨地想，为什么是我。

母亲警告道：“我不想再说第二遍。”

这给了宫治一点动力。“我知道了。”他呼出气，低头从宫侑身上慢吞吞地坐起来，余光看到宫侑双眼圆睁地瞪向天花板，一动不动。宫治把宫侑留在那，掀开被子，退到床脚，沿木梯爬下去，缩进自己的被子里。只是简单的几个动作，他却全身都在冒冷汗。

“好好睡觉！”母亲敲了敲门框。

“好的。”宫治蜷缩在被子下，吸了吸鼻子，“晚安，妈妈。”

上铺的宫侑也跟着说：“晚安，妈妈。”

“晚安。”母亲灭了灯，关上门，关门声让宫治忍住抖了下。

他把自己紧紧地裹在被子里，眼睛瞪着床内侧的墙壁，不知过了多久才重新感受到自己的体温。今晚不会再有人闯进来了，但他们都没有了继续的兴致。宫侑在上铺翻了个身，说：“锁门应该是你负责的。”

“我知道。”宫治为自己辩解，“我只是忘记了。”

宫侑粗声粗气地挖苦他：“你看，你连这种小事都做不好。”

宫治闭上眼，等他接下去说：“所以你也不可能做成‘和饭相关的事’。”宫治想，说吧，随便了，反正是我活该。

可是直到他睡着，宫侑都没再发出任何一点声音。

偶尔，宫治会控制不住故意留下一些痕迹，向他人好奇的目光探出一只脚，就像造假大师永远无法忍住在杰作上署名的心痒。店员问他生日礼物的问题，他用真话回答，再放任店员会错意，把自己想象成总能在千钧一发时顺利脱身的特工。有些秘密应当至死都烂在肚子里，可宫治做不到，他古怪地享受着可能被抓到的刺激，像有暴露癖。

又譬如现在，饭团宫暖烘烘的，搁在桌子中央的空酒瓶逐渐停止转动，瓶口直直对准他。欢呼声热闹地响起，半醉的银岛举杯问：“来吧，治，真心话还是大冒险？”

并不是所有人都能来参加他们的生日聚会，宫氏兄弟已经成年，宫氏兄弟的朋友们也都已经成年，有的人忙于工作，有的人定居在离大阪很远的地方，而星期五晚上又正好是个十分尴尬的时间。黄昏后人们陆陆续续地来了，宫治为大家准备杯子，几只给他们高中时的伙伴，几只给黑狼的球员，几只给他开店后认识的朋友，最后只剩下一只留给他和宫侑。

宫侑今天没有训练，但还是花了整个下午精心打扮好自己才从家里磨磨蹭蹭地过来。他十指不沾阳春水，蹭在宫治身边嘴坏：“饭团宫今日特供：新老朋友大杂烩。”

宫治无视他，把最后的杯子从柜子里取出来，问：“谁开车？”

宫侑闪电般抽走那只杯子：“你。”

宫治撇撇嘴，只好给自己新拿了一只碗，倒上无趣的果汁。他拿着果汁，路过放映机时假装无意打开了电视，宫侑浓妆艳抹的脸随即从屏幕上出现。

“大家好，我是侑子，目前单身，请多指教——”

朋友们哄笑起来。宫侑抓起一包纸巾狠狠砸向宫治。

这就是两个寿星现在赌气没坐在一起的原因。宫治用中指弹开酒瓶的瓶口，瞥了一眼桌子对面幸灾乐祸的宫侑，说：“真心话。”

“你确定？”

“嗯。”

小店员跟着从准备好的问题卡片里抽出一张，开口正要念，却在看清内容的瞬间脸红起来。

“呃——那个——”

“我来。”宫侑粗鲁地抢走那张卡片，用两根手指捏在自己面前。

可是他也没能即刻说出口。卡片上的内容仿佛是用什么小众语言写成的，令宫侑茫然地一滞。他眯起眼睛，微妙地盯着那行日文，喉结动了动。

“是什么？”银岛好奇地问。

宫侑略微移开自己的手，目光擦过卡片边缘深深投向宫治。他打量着宫治，而宫治坦然地回望他，于是他不再犹豫。

问题从宫侑上下触碰的嘴唇中一字一字念出来：“‘说出你童贞毕业的地点。’”

“哇哦。”有人惊叹了一声。

宫治隔着桌子同宫侑沉默地对视，没有给出任何反应。店员紧张地偷瞥着他们两个，清了清嗓，试图打圆场：“要是这个问题太过分的话，我们也——”

“卧室。”宫治面不改色地打断他，“上铺，宫侑的床上。”

宫侑缓慢地舔过自己的下唇。

“……哇哦。”银岛感慨道。

大耳惊讶地问：“而侑居然觉得这没问题吗？”

宫侑哼了一声，把卡片丢在桌上，不着痕迹地从对视中抽身。“当然有问题。”他将手懒懒地插进口袋，瘫在转椅上左右轻晃，“他弄脏了我的床单，所以我打了他一顿。”

“你是该打他一顿。”不知是谁开玩笑这么说了一句。

宫治耸耸肩，端起自己那碗果汁抿了一口。他搭在碗口的食指轻轻颤抖着，心中欢呼雀跃：看，多么危险但完美的贴线球。

“老实说，我以前还觉得，也许你们成年后就不会再和对方打架了。”大耳醉醺醺地说，“结果你们现在也还是住在一起，每天吵架，和高中的时候一模一样……”

宫治把自己埋在碗里，嗯了声。

曾经宫侑比他早一个月登上来大阪的巴士时，他也一度像大耳一样想。隔着模糊的车窗，宫侑抱着背包向宫治挥手，宫治也对他挥手。巴士载着宫侑和他的行李加速奔向新生活，宫治目送宫侑，在车站沉默地站了许久。

他的孪生兄弟今天要去做球星，他高大，强壮，前路光明，但是是一个人独自出发。宫侑第二次一个人离开，像上次一样没有任何地方表现得残缺，正如断臂的维纳斯——这个突然跳进脑海的关联想法让宫治抖了抖，他总是为自己下意识把他们俩看作一个整体感到恶心。

宫治对自己说：“现在我已经不需要侑了。”没人教他说这样刻薄的话，但他就是心里知道。宫治觉得自己有一部分被宫侑偷偷打包进了行李，可能是一件有借无还的外套，一只放混的袜子，或者藏在衣服下的一个吻痕。宫侑离开了，他如释重负，同时又觉得空了一块儿。回家的路上不断有人问他，“另一个怎么不在呀”，宫治回答说，“他去大阪啦”，好像空心木盒被敲打后发出的回响。

那本是个绝妙的机会，他们分开，为没有对方的生活别扭一阵，最终适应各自新的人生，同时顺其自然地结束他们之间颠倒错乱的污糟事。光明的道路就在眼前，它受道德指引，可以带他们两个重新走入世俗眼光。但是宫治无法控制自己将饭团宫第一家店的地址选在大阪，他在分析书上列点说明：大阪有足够的客流，交通便利，离家很近……可他心里明白这些都是掩饰，他选大阪是因为宫侑在那里。

一个月后，宫治拖着自己的箱子追到了大阪，宫侑拿着一沓租房广告等在车站，脚边放着自己的行李。

宫治问他：“为什么你也拿着行李？”

宫侑回答：“宿舍有人打呼噜，我睡不着。我需要一个安静点的室友。”

宫治停顿了下，然后开口：“你需要我。”

“哈哈，你可真会脑补。”宫侑发出干涩的假笑，抬脚去踢宫治的旅行箱。

于是大阪成为了他们崭新的天堂，白天他们可以各自去做想做的事，晚上也不必担心父母突然闯进房间。饭团宫装修的最后一天，宫侑请了假，也跑来店里。他说他来帮宫治搬东西，但实际上只是靠在餐桌旁婊子似的对所有一切指指点点。宫侑发疯般心疼自己的双手，绝不愿意将它暴露在木刺之下，原本他也这么要求着宫治，但现在用不着了。

宫治记得那是在下午，他搬完所有东西后拉上了卷帘门，橙红色的夕阳从门的缝隙漏进来。他张开双臂拥抱自己修整完毕的新店面，深吸气转了一圈，扭头看到宫侑正安静地望着自己，如此专注，仿佛旁的一切都从未在这世上存在过。

宫治向宫侑冲去，抱住他，将他抵在墙上接吻。宫侑在冲撞中重新变得鲜活，他扭动着咒骂起来，而宫治在他唇上傻傻地发笑。从小到大，恶作剧成功时，他们会碰碰手指，比赛胜利时，他们会拥抱和撞肩，宫治的快乐总是和宫侑的触碰牢牢绑定在一起，请原谅他实在想不出别的办法来发泄充盈全身的满足。

双胞胎身上一团糟，宫治全身是汗，手和脸上沾着结块的污渍，宫侑中途帮忙拆了几个包裹，外套被几块透明胶死死黏住，两个人就这样肮脏地抱在一起。卷帘门外人来人往，但是他们都他妈的不在乎。宫侑喘着粗气扯住宫治的头发将他往自己胯下摁，宫治挣扎着往后退，吼道：“不许玷污客人的餐桌！”

“你烦死啦！”宫侑被宫治拽住裤子，跌跌撞撞地拖到流理台边。

这是段不太光彩的回忆，平时在店里忙碌时宫治从未想起过，但现在他面对那个位置，宫侑又正弯着腰站在那给自己找芥末酱，这些回忆就全都涌了上来。二传的左手手指攀在大理石台面的边沿，宫治无法从那移开自己的视线。他抓起碗又灌了口果汁，甜味贴着他的喉咙黏糊糊地滚下去。

宫侑终于在柜子里找到了他想要的，他从流理台后微微抬头，不小心对上宫治的视线，愣了下，低头看到自己的位置，立刻反应过来宫治在想什么。宫侑挑了挑眉，故意不走，改用充满暗示的手势握住那支芥末。醉意使他双颊发红，他半趴在那，用口型说：下流的治，嘴唇因为最后那个字的读音微微翘起，像一个隔空的吻。

没人注意到他们的小互动。

宫治感到食道烧起来。他轻咳了声，放下果汁，怀疑宫侑趁他不注意时往里面掺了酒。

聚会结束在晚上十一点，宫治送走大家，自己留下来整理饭团宫。他把吃空的杯子和碗碟收起来，逐一放在水流下冲洗，动作格外娴熟。宫侑瘫在转椅上盯着他，鼻尖沾着蛋糕奶油而不自知，豪迈地岔开两条腿保持平衡，看上去随时都可能从凳面滑下去。

宫治问：“你在看什么？”

“……没什么。”

“少糊弄我。”

“在看你的手。”宫侑嗤笑，“它曾经做过二传，做过主攻，现在却在洗一口破碗。”

宫治挑了挑眉，把洗好的餐具装进消毒柜，从流理台后走出来，平静地对宫侑伸出自己刚洗完杯子的那只手：“我以为我们早就已经翻过讨论‘究竟哪种职业才算有意义’这一页了。”

宫侑拽住那只手，让自己被宫治拉起来。“算生日惊喜？”他乐得发笑，“现在你知道了，它在我这里永远不会翻篇。”

“OK，了解了。”宫治说，“你还能走吗？”

“瞧不起谁？我只喝了一点点。”宫侑甩开宫治的手，踮脚在原地转了个圈，重新面向宫治时，脸上蠢蠢的笑容已经不见了。他吸了吸鼻子，把自己的手塞回宫治手里：“我还是搞不懂，是我托给你的球打起来不够爽吗？这明明没可能。”

“不是你的原因。”宫治顿了顿，又轻声问，“你知道那不等于我在远离你，对吧？”

宫侑哼了声，没有搭腔。宫治耐心等着，穿好外套，背上背包，牵着宫侑把他领到店门口。街上已经不再有行人，宫治拉下店铺的卷帘门，蹲下去上锁。宫侑歪在墙边，突然抢过他的帽子，扣在自己头上。

黑色的鸭舌帽盖住了宫侑的金发，宫治瞥了一眼，觉得很合适，就没有抢回去。他站起身，把厚卫衣外套的帽子拉起来戴上，以对付脑袋凉飕飕的不适。帽子是抽绳设计的，边缘衬了一层绒毛，简直能把宫治的整张脸都藏住。

宫侑歪过来，从绒毛的遮掩中寻找宫治的眼睛，嘴角不悦地下撇。“我恨你。”他终于指控道，“现在我打比赛，如果中途突然有想尝试的东西，还得和队友们商量过才能真的去做。你毁掉了我的一部分天赋，现在竟然还要挡住我的脸。”

“或许你一开始就不应该把我算进你的天赋总值里。”宫治反击，“我是你的双胞胎兄弟，不是你通灵的第三只手，我的脸长得和你再像也依旧是我的脸，你不要搞错了。”

宫侑翻了个白眼。时至今日整整二十四年，宫治的恶语相向已经给他锻造出一副金刚石做的脸皮和心，不会再被伤人的话轻易击垮。他捏住宫治的手腕摩挲，半挑衅地说：“蠢猪，既然你不会通灵，我心里怎么想的，你又怎么能知道？”

宫治找不到话反驳。说不定宫侑才是对的，二十四岁了还和双胞胎兄弟同吃同住同睡，他们的关系怎么说都算不上健康或独立。他软下态度，拍了拍宫侑帽子下的脑袋：“走吧醉鬼，先回家。”

“等等，我还没送你今年的礼物！”宫侑将宫治推搡到卷帘门边，自己紧紧贴上去，鞋尖抵着鞋尖。宫治逼仄的视野被宫侑的脸占满，口鼻呼吸着宫侑的呼吸，宛如什么无法主动易主的寄生物。他帽子外侧的细软绒毛刷在宫侑脸上，宫侑无意识蹭了蹭，鼻尖的奶油差点弄脏它们。一个冒着酒气的傻笑从宫侑脸上绽放出来，他在笑意中颤抖着，上下睫毛含着枫糖般甜蜜的瞳仁。

“我要告诉你……饭团宫的这顶帽子，其实也没那么丑。”他将宫治帽子的抽绳绕在手指上，一寸寸拽紧，笑容越凑越近，最后化成一个不带任何色情意味的吻，轻轻蹭在宫治嘴角，“生日快乐，治。”

宫治微微偏头躲开，提醒他：“我们还在外面。”

“So？现在可是大半夜。”

宫治给了宫侑一个“你知道后果”的眼神。

宫侑翻了个白眼：“啧，怪胎，刚刚回答问题的时候可没见你不自在。”他松开宫治，转身要走，宫治却突然拉住他，把他鼻尖那点碍眼的奶油轻轻舔进嘴里。

宫侑痒得缩起脖子，坏笑起来：“看吧，你明明也觉得没什么要紧。”

宫治咋舌，抬手用力拍了下宫侑鸭舌帽的帽檐，帽檐塌下来，正好把宫侑讨人厌的得逞笑容挡住。他径自向他们的车走去，听到宫侑满嘴抱怨跟上来，从副驾驶那侧跳上车。宫治发动引擎，把车倒出停车位，驶上主路时实在憋不下去，问：“那次你和我打架，原来是为了你的床单？”

“你居然有认真听？”宫侑闷在手心里发笑，“唔，一半是吧，还有一半是因为太他妈的疼了。你当时的技术就和你的人一样烂。”

宫治被噎到，嘀咕了一句“原来如此”，右脚猛踩油门，赌气在下个路口把车开得像漂移。宫侑没有准备，头重重磕在车窗上，胸前的安全带几乎勒进肉里。他破口大骂：“操，你的驾照是作弊拿的吗？”

宫治抿着嘴把车飙得更快。

今晚宫侑喝得不算醉，起码不影响他一路不带重复地辱骂宫治，纵使那些辱骂的声音越来越小。等到小区停车场时，宫侑的脸已经变得煞白，他在宫治停稳前捂着嘴开车跳下去，几乎以救球的速度飞奔回家。

宫治没管他，故意慢吞吞地停好车上楼，推开家门，果然看到宫侑脱了外套蹲在马桶前，几乎要把整个胃都吐出来。报复的快感令宫治浑身舒畅，他踢了脚卫生间的门，说：“喂，生日快乐。”

宫侑在呕吐的间隙回复：“操你妈。”

宫治微笑着，丝毫不觉得愧疚。上一个在这儿用同种狼狈姿势狂吐不止的人还是宫治自己，饭团宫新开业，他受邀参加街道的商家联盟聚会，因为年轻被强灌了一晚上酒。被宫侑接回家后，宫治在厕所边吐边骂，当时的宫侑就像宫治现在这样，倚在门边幸灾乐祸。

宫侑假惺惺地哭起来：“我在为你射进去的孩子吐，你却站在旁边笑，你有没有心啊？”

“什么？”宫治马上配合他演下去，“我还以为你有吃药呢。男孩还是女孩？”

“双胞胎，和我们一样。”

“悲剧要重演了。”

“你这个不负责任的渣男。”宫侑入戏地吸着鼻子，“我们该留下他们吗？”

“为什么不能？我和你的收入都还算可以。”

“可孩子出生后，你打算怎么解释他的父母长得一模一样这件事？”

“我们可以避免同时在他们面前出现，假装我们是同一个人。”宫治指了指自己的脸，“他们有母亲，但是母亲生完他们就跑了，剩下的父亲既是运动员又开着餐饮连锁店，这个说辞怎么样？”

宫侑枕着马桶大笑起来：“好主意。”

笑够了，宫侑摇摇晃晃地站起来，闻了闻自己，又是一阵反胃。他骂骂咧咧地要关门洗澡，宫治理解地退出卫生间，不再骚扰他。外套和帽子都被宫侑胡乱抛在了客厅的地板上，宫治捞起它们往卧室走，从门后取衣架时不小心撞到了书桌，宫侑搁在那的电脑跳跃着亮起，页面里密密麻麻全是英文。

宫治感到好奇，停下来粗略读了读，发现是一封国外俱乐部的邀请函。他在原地停住了几秒，接着皱起眉，奇怪自己为什么会对情理之中的事做出这样的反应。

宫治很清楚宫侑现在在球场上的表现有多出色。他们刚来大阪的时候，有那么一次，宫治去看宫侑的比赛，不是作为参展商，而是真正坐在观众席上，混在球迷之中。他是一个人偷偷去的，没有约上朋友，也没有告诉宫侑。比赛开始前，观众席始终在啦啦队的带领下为队伍热闹应援，宫治戴着口罩和帽子躲在后排，没被任何人认出来。

黑狼队是比赛的东道主，开场就是宫侑发球。宫侑抓着球往场外走了四步，举起拳头，啦啦队队长跟着将应援棒收回来，猛地横在胸前。宫治没理解她的意思，可身边前一秒还声嘶力竭喊着“加油”的观众却瞬间收住所有音量，熟练得令人吃惊。所有人都安静下来，心甘情愿被一只握紧的手缝死嘴巴，遥望的目光顺从而虔诚。宫治总算反应过来，他瞥了一眼身旁的人，古怪地想，原来坐在台下听话闭嘴是这种感觉。

比赛打得很焦灼，对面队伍的防守格外黏人，几次摁死宫侑的进攻，看得宫治忍不住共情感到心烦。他坐正了些，好让自己看得更清楚，正当这时，一个球被强力扣进黑狼的场地，一传有些乱了，还在场侧的宫侑迅速冲了过去。

从前宫治打球，宫侑托球给他，他从来不会回头看。比起一个动作，“托球”更像是某种感应，某种理所当然。球总会来的，宫治只需要跑起来，等待它被自己挥动的手击中。而现在他坐在观众席上，不再有理由为这个球跑动，终于有机会能清楚地、毫无阻碍地直击传球的整个过程：宫侑下沉重心，跨出完美的第一步，对方的拦网紧咬着向他面对的方向戒备。兴奋爬上了宫治战栗的脊骨，他艰涩地吞下一口空气，远远看见宫侑在笑，侧脸微微扬起——排球压在他张开的十指上，稳稳向另个角度弹射而去。

拦网全被骗过，木兔如入无人之境，轻松扣球得分，整个观众席都为他放声欢呼。宫治吸了口气，感到自己的心脏随着排球落地的声响剧烈震颤着，比欢呼声更吵，他混在各种声音中，偷偷喊了一声好。

“实在激动人心，对吧？”邻座那个人突然向宫治搭话。

宫治恍惚地问：“什么？”

男人意味深长地指了指宫治面前的地面，宫治低头看去，发现自己的右脚不知何时向球真正飞出的方向迈了一步。他一滞，几乎要在口罩下窒息。

“有时候你会觉得自己也在场上，是不是？我懂那种感觉。”那人友善地微笑着。

你死也不会懂的。宫治瞪着自己的鞋子，恶毒的话在喉咙酝酿，嘴里却像含着胶水。他的身体在衣物的伪装下轻轻发抖，哀悼着仍旧鲜活的记忆：宫侑托球，他就想跑起来，他的身体是被驯服得很好的巴普洛夫的狗。

宫治没向宫侑提起过这次观赛经历，也再没有坐在观众席上看过宫侑的比赛。他唾弃观众席，坐在那里时，他总被邻座撞到肩膀和手臂，足以证明他的心神和身躯都不属于那个位置。比起观众席，参展商的视角和板凳区很像，宫治还是更习惯从那个角度看宫侑为排球仰起的侧脸。在相距不到二十米的地方，宫治捏出饭团，宫侑托出排球，两件充满爱意的事情同时发生，被血缘和赌咒牢牢拴在一起。

邀请函的邮件还没被回复，宫治犹豫了片刻，还是替宫侑合上电脑，假装什么都没看见，轻手轻脚地回到客厅。他发现自己错过了一条短信，是母亲发来的，短信上说：“亲爱的，生日快乐！你和侑今天过得怎么样？”

宫治回复：“不能更好。”

关于吻，曾经有过这样一个故事。

和大多数学校一样，稻荷崎的排球队去东京比赛，也是集体乘队里的大巴车，前一天夜里就从兵库县出发。稻荷崎排球队人很多，又没有别人能够忍受宫侑六七个小时，所以三年都是宫治和宫侑坐在同一排。

宫治不爽这种安排，他更愿意和角名坐在一起吃零食，或者和银岛坐在一起玩卡牌游戏，哪怕坐在北前辈身边也没那么糟，起码他会得到六七个小时真正的平静。宫治不明白为什么忍受宫侑永远是非他不可的任务，从做受精卵开始他就在忍受宫侑，连照镜子都不得安宁，十多年苦修，总该有个好心人暂时接个班救他一把吧。

高二IH结束，他们回兵库时，宫治的不爽更甚。稻荷崎刚在大赛上拿下全国第二，可宫侑丝毫没表现出开心，一下场就来找他的茬。他们为宫治被换下场坐板凳的事大声吵架，吵着吵着动起手，被教练拉开后又迅速发展成冷战。坐巴士时，宫侑冷着脸第一个冲进去，宫治则故意拖到队伍的最后一个。其他所有人都上车了，宫治终于磨磨蹭蹭地踏上台阶，一眼望见车上黑压压四排整齐的人头，只剩宫侑身边的位置还讽刺地空着。

宫治蓦地停住，抿着嘴怒火中烧。大家都低头装忙，避开双胞胎的低气压，宫治甚至看见坐在最后三排的角名偷偷瞥了自己一眼，目光撞上他又轻飘飘地移走，坚持装作无事发生。

“治，车就要开了。”北信介提醒道。

“嗯。”宫治硬着头皮向宫侑身边的位置走去。

宫侑坐在靠窗的位置，抱着自己的背包，眼睛望向窗外。宫治把背包丢在他脚边，一屁股在他身边坐下，赌气弄出好大的动静。宫侑往里面缩了缩，用球鞋尖狠狠踢了他的背包一脚，眼睛仍旧死死盯着窗外，头扭得几乎折断。

宫治翻了个白眼，懒得和宫侑玩这种保持距离的幼稚把戏。他戴上耳机，把宫侑屏蔽在外，给自己找了个舒服的坐姿，很快进入梦乡。

几个小时后，宫治在巴士的一次颠簸中惊醒，他梦到自己在找一间没有门的料理店，醒来发现肚子饿得发痛。和宫侑吵架很倒胃口，他出发前吃得不如平时满足，现在饿了也是情理之中。宫治弯腰在自己的背包里摸了一遍，只找到吃空的包装袋。他的零食已经在IH期间吃完了，宫侑的倒是有剩，就装在他那个紧紧抱着的背包里。

宫治把背包丢回原位，扭头对着飞速闪过的路灯观察身边的宫侑。宫侑睡得正香，脑袋枕在鼓鼓的背包上流口水，刘海滑向一边，露出他的两道粗眉毛，黑黢黢的像两片海苔。宫侑的背包在胳膊的挤压下显出突兀的轮廓，宫治盯着那些方正的突起，几乎能够脑补出那是哪种零食的包装。

宫治挤过去，掰开宫侑的胳膊，拉开背包拉链，埋头去找饼干盒子。宫侑不安地扭动起来，在梦中微微皱着眉，被掰开的那只手轻车熟路搭上宫治的颈侧。

“治……”他小声喊着，搓了搓宫治后颈上剃得刺刺的短发，小狗似的蹭过来，迷迷糊糊吻在宫治嘴角，想把舌头伸进去。

他们没在自己的卧室，周围没有可以阻拦视线的墙，也没有可以锁死的门。巴士里坐满了老师和同学，他们只当宫治和宫侑是一对时常吵架的孪生兄弟，而此刻，这个认知只需要一个跨越过道的回眸就可以被改写。愤怒的宫侑从来不会让宫治畏缩，但一个温柔的吻却轻而易举做到了，宫治抓紧终于找到的饼干袋猛然抽身，用力推开宫侑。

“妈妈？”宫侑大叫着睁开眼睛。

这声响骤然划破了安静的夜晚，其他队员们都被惊醒，梦呓似的抱怨声此起彼伏。宫治低着头，撕开包装，把饼干一颗一颗丢进自己嘴里。宫侑左右望了望，终于清醒了些，他缩在座位里瞪向宫治，用嘴型说：“你有毛病吗？”宫治抓出另一枚饼干堵住了他的嘴。

如同涟漪，巴士上的小小骚乱很快平息下去。

“治”和“侑”，他们俩的名字都是奶奶取的，她是取名大师，挑出这两个字的最后音节都需要撅嘴才能完成，别人念一次就要被迫给一个吻。宫治在前半生念过无数次宫侑的名字，吻过他无数次，但这个吻却始终在诸多重复的感官记忆中如此清晰地存在着。它就像一枚掉进五角星堆中的圆圈，因为缺少棱角而无比显眼。

可就算是宫治，也不是时时都能忍受宫侑。

宫侑性格很烂，玩兴起来就口无遮拦，这不算什么新闻，但当宫侑收住刻薄样，无意识做起甜蜜小孩的时候，他的烦人程度也惊人地没有丝毫衰减。宫治偶尔会觉得自己是个无需分类的垃圾桶，他的耳朵和手机内存有大半都像是专门为了让宫侑倾倒生活细节才在此运作。

时间到了中午，饭团宫满客，宫治的手机因为订单消息振动不停，吵得他大脑发懵。他在餐台前忙得脚不沾地，时不时打开手机检查订单信息，宫侑的消息就在这种时候强硬地插进各路催单电话之间，迎面为他的好兄弟弹出五张不同角度的食物照片。

“今天队里的营养餐。

“鸡肉没你做的好吃，好干，恶！

“对了，你的礼物呢？”

宫治用最快的速度把他拉黑。

距离他们的生日已经过去了几天，宫治没提过邀请函的事，宫侑也没有，但他每天都在坚持不懈地讨要自己今年的生日礼物。宫治骂他，承认自己喜欢饭团宫的帽子算哪门子的生日礼物，宫侑既然随便糊弄他，就别想从他这里换到任何东西。他们为这件事一直僵持到今天，今早出门，宫侑还幼稚地穿走了他的夹克作为报复。

倒不是宫治在找借口逃避。这么多年，他们给予对方的东西始终都在玷污“礼物”这个词，今年宫治想改变一次，送点看得见摸得着的，真正有意义的东西。他把宫侑发来的成堆的午餐照整理在一起，又查了许多资料，顺着营养师的思路创造出一种新的饭团套餐。宫治知道宫侑的嘴巴有多挑，他只是需要时间来保证自己最终展示给宫侑的味道是无可挑剔的最佳。

饭团宫的点餐高峰直到下午两点才结束。宫治将凉水打湿的毛巾披在脖子上给脑袋降温，终于坐下来得以喘息。

角名突然发来一条短信：“是你对侑的恶作剧么？”

宫治回：“哪个？”

角名发来一个链接，页面跳转到某个论坛的网页，标题里有宫侑的名字。宫治往下滑了滑，一张昏暗模糊的照片出现在屏幕上，逼得他不得不调高亮度。

但宫治马上就后悔了。照片清晰了一些，有人从某个隐秘的角度拍向饭团宫门口：夜色中两个男人过分亲昵地贴在一起，一个戴着饭团宫的帽子，另一个被过大的外套帽子挡住了整张脸。

宫治脸上骤然失去血色，下意识将手机藏起来。

照片的残像在他的视野中停留了许久，他坐在那，呆滞了许久，几乎窒息时才艰难地重新咽下一口空气。宫治能感受到血液潮水般在自己的身体里汹涌。有车路过店门口，引擎的轰鸣狠狠碾过宫治的每一寸神经。他悄无声息地望向四处，店里没有客人在，唯一的店员正在擦桌子，他咬住脸颊内侧的软肉，重新打开手机。

照片是匿名发出的，时间就在今天，回帖者们花了很久讨论那个戴帽子的男人究竟是宫治还是宫侑，接着才开始猜测起另个人的身份。照片里的两个人有运动员的体格，毫无疑问都是男人，但宫治那天被外套裹得太严实了，仅靠照片里被挡住的半个模糊身影完全无法认出来。那个毛茸茸的帽子是他们唯一的遮蔽物。

接下去的整个下午，宫治都在困惑中神游：为什么那天他会允许侑在街上吻他？是谁拍的那张照片？他是否看清了他们的脸，又出于什么目的要把照片发出来？傍晚的时候，饭团宫的客人再次多起来，宫治穿梭在他们之中，汗毛直立，觉得每个人都在暗自观察谈论他和宫侑，恍惚中竟破天荒弄错了两种饭团的配料。

他清楚自己无法在更多人的审视中呆下去，于是喊来临时工帮忙，早早就跑回家。宫治说不清自己这样算不算逃跑，他并不觉得害怕，只是觉得不舒服。和宫侑滚在一起后，他曾无数次想象他们被发现时会是怎样的场景，也许预演太多就消磨了该有的恐慌。回家后，他甚至为宫侑煮了鸡肉。

和宫治相反，宫侑回来得很晚，进家门后甩掉夹克直奔浴室而去，显然已经吃过晚饭了。宫治坐在冷掉的鸡肉饭边，愤怒他为什么不提前告知自己一声，接着记起自己还没解除宫侑的拉黑状态，内心的疲态更上一层。他将多余的那份饭放进冰箱，又坐回餐桌旁。生日那天他们在饭团宫外接吻的过程在宫治脑海中不停重放，他抓住记忆的所有细枝末节，试图从中弄清自己是否被任何人看到脸，好明白他和宫侑到底身处哪种程度的危机。

洗完澡，宫侑披了条毛巾从浴室中走出来，打开冰箱给取牛奶。他神色如常，但嘴巴比平时安静得多，似乎白天训练累过了头。保温室的橘色小灯照在宫侑的鼻峰上，宫治盯着那块光亮，问：“你看到照片了吗？”

宫侑瞥他一眼，不肯作声。

“你看到了。”宫治笃定地说。

宫侑不耐烦地把湿漉漉的刘海往后甩：“对，那又怎样？”

“你不想谈谈吗？”

“谈什么？”宫侑挑眉，“‘你看吧，我早就告诉过你了。’你是要我听你说这些狗屁话吗？”

宫治张了张嘴，最终还是没有搭腔。那张照片的拍摄角度很微妙，无法看清抓拍的究竟是一开始宫侑吻他，还是后来他去舔宫侑鼻尖的奶油，因此两个人都逃不了干系。他知道自己是有罪的，现在再说什么都是狡辩，都于事无补。

“不说最好。”宫侑嘀咕着，抓着牛奶往卧室走去。

他们仍然和小时候一样住在同间卧室，但各自都拥有一张单人床。宫治沉默地又在餐厅拖延了半天，回房间时，宫侑已经喝完牛奶刷好牙，老老实实地在他的床上躺好了。宫治关了灯，在自己床边脱衣服，在衣物摩擦的簌簌声中，宫侑床上那团隆起的被子平稳地起伏着。

关于那天晚上的一切已经在宫治脑海中重复太多遍，所有细节都在怀疑中失真，像一场不曾发生过的梦。宫治开始妥协，想，就算真的被发现照片中是他和侑在接吻，也可以解释成是兄弟间纯洁的不合时宜的亲密，双胞胎的血缘关系不就是有这样的好处？他低着头，把自己脱得只剩内裤，四肢和胸腹都光溜溜地暴露在深秋的空气中，正如穿着新衣当众游行的国王。

宫治就这样钻进被窝里，让被子贴在自己裸露的皮肤上。他背对宫侑安静地侧躺着，以为宫侑已经睡着了。

可是他忽然又听见宫侑的声音：“他们问我另个人是谁。”

也许只有在看不见对方那张同自己一模一样的脸的时候，他们才能心平气和地谈一谈这个问题。宫治软下态度，问：“他们是谁？”

“所有人。”宫侑顿了顿，“每个人。”

宫治终于难受得蜷缩起来。他想起宫侑今天穿走的是自己的夹克。

对话就此结束。

宫治确信自己找到了制胜法宝。

你知道，做什么事情都是讲技巧的，经过大量的练习之后，就算是傻瓜也能摸到一点门道。最早宫治只是不小心砸中了宫侑的鼻子，结果前一秒还骑在他身上耀武扬威的宫侑瞬间捂住脸翻滚到一边。过了几天，他们又打起来，这次宫治故意瞄准宫侑的鼻子，只用一拳就把宫侑揍翻过去。宫侑的拳头很硬，骨骼和肌肉也很硬，鼻子就是宫侑的阿克琉斯之踵，宫治为自己的发现沾沾自喜。

宫侑现在十六岁，因为变声期说话喑哑，走路时每一步都踏得咚咚作响，看不起世界上的每个人。宫治和他差不多，但他看不起的只有宫侑。他们刚从野狐中学毕业，在进入新高中前要忍受彼此一整个假期，时间长到足够把宫治对宫侑的恨意累积到屡屡突破阈值。有时，宫治甚至不愿意看见镜中的自己。

宫治开始在他们的打斗中频繁使用他的绝招。这个假期，兵库始终在下雪，家里把暖气开到最大，干燥得任何一个举动都可以被轻易点着，用以发泄青春期旺盛的怒火。宫侑总是很吵，打架的时候更甚。辱骂声中，宫治瞄准宫侑的鼻子挥拳，在宫侑捂住鼻子嘶嘶吸气时得意地想：“看吧，总归还是有办法让这头猪闭嘴的。”

胜负率被改写了，当宫治第六次靠攻击宫侑的鼻子取胜的时候，宫侑终于反应过来宫治是故意的。

这回宫治的拳头正中宫侑门面，他哀叫着把鼻子埋进手心，鼻腔传来撕裂的剧痛，顺滑的液体从指缝中渗出来。腥气充斥着宫侑的呼吸，他震惊地盯着宫治，张开嘴，鲜血紧跟着呛进喉咙，熏出一阵咳嗽。

宫氏兄弟延续一生的斗争史总是低饱和的，他们把对方揍得满脸淤青是常事，但艳红的血却鲜少被涉猎。宫治仍然跪立在宫侑双腿之间，左手擒着他的领子，高举的右拳指节上残存着血的痕迹，很快由红转褐。更多的血从宫侑的指缝中涌出来，他不可置信地松开手，看向自己的掌心，淌出的血随着这个举动在下巴上抹开一整片。

兵库已经下了一整周的雪，四处都白得寡淡，宫侑滚烫的鲜血在此间突兀地流动着，迅速随空气凝结成暗淡的褐色，潜进昏昏沉沉的坏境之中。血液在宫侑脸上和手上蔓延着，宫治瞪着那些血迹，立在膝盖上畏缩得后退。他握拳的右手松开来，下意识想前伸碰碰宫侑的鼻子，却在碰到宫侑的呼吸之前就烫到般猛地缩回身后。

“妈妈！”宫侑躺在地上瓮声瓮气地大喊。宫治看到他的牙齿上也满是鲜血。

他们总遵从着一条不成文的规定，打架是双胞胎之内的事，谁要是喊外援，谁就是贱人，但此可宫治已经在冲击中定格，像被强光击中的青蛙，无暇再去捂宫侑的嘴。母亲闻讯赶来，匆匆忙忙把宫治从宫侑身上扯开，宫治趔趄几步退到闹剧之外，木讷地看着母亲把滴血的宫侑带去客厅。

地板上留下了些不规则的血点，宫治瞪着它们——反正他也不知道现在还有别的什么能去关注。客厅里，母亲和宫侑正在说话，宫治缩在自己的壳里，过于专注地对着那些血点发呆，什么词也没能听清。另一个身影走进来，挡住了宫治的视线。宫治抬头，看到父亲严肃的脸正对着自己。

“治，你为什么要打侑？”父亲问。

宫治把沾血的拳头藏在身后，挺直了些，仰起脖子，后背的骨骼咯吱作响。“是他自找的。”他咬着牙说。

“你打破了他的鼻子。”

“他、活、该。”宫治一字一字说。在背后，他右手的手指蜷缩起来，指尖缓慢而用力地挠过左手掌心。

父亲顿了下，回头指向地上那些血迹，严厉地审视他。宫治开始颤抖，胃里像塞满了石头，沉重地垂下去。“我只是……”他移开视线，声音越来越小，“我本来没想让他流血……”

父亲沉默了良久，最终收起手指，叹了口气：“我说过的，双胞胎兄弟应该照顾彼此，而不应该伤害彼此。”他举起手，宫治梗着脖子等待自己应得的一耳光，但那宽厚的手掌只是轻轻落在他肩上。

“去清理一下你自己。”父亲拍了拍他，“一会儿好好给侑道个歉吧，他不会生你气的。”

宫治扭头飞奔进卫生间。

衣服上沾着的血腥气熏得宫治想吐，他把水流开到最大，用水声掩盖自己干呕的声音。冬天的自来水冰冷刺骨，宫治脱掉自己的衣服，缩在洗手台前用力搓洗关节上的血迹，几乎搓下一层皮。当手被冻得失去知觉后，宫治开始对着镜子清洗自己的脸。他的脸并没沾到宫侑的血，但宫治看向镜子，总觉得镜中映出的是宫侑留下的残像，鲜血在这张脸上流淌，到处都一团糟。

连脸都失去知觉后，宫治关掉水，抱膝坐在马桶上，头枕着水箱，静静地等待手指回温。他想到宫侑上一次流鼻血，那家伙上小学体育课，跳山羊时脸朝地摔下来，看到血时以为自己就要死了，哭得上气不接下气。宫治忍不住笑了下，这段久远的回忆竟然让他感到温暖了一些。

收拾好心情，宫治从卫生间走出来。他看到宫侑换了一套新衣服，坐在上铺翻着一本杂志，鼻子里塞着两团滑稽的棉花球，鼻梁高挺着，不像被他那拳揍断了。宫侑听到了他的动静，抬起眼睛扫了一眼，又看回自己的杂志。

宫治无视他，径自往自己的床铺走去，接着听到宫侑拔高的嗓音尖锐地响起：“没有对不起？”

宫治没有吭声。

上铺飞下一本杂志，书脊重重砸在地板上。“啊哈。”宫侑阴阳怪气地开口，说话时裹着浓重的鼻音，“怪不得这次你没哭。”

宫治在心里说，我哪次都没哭。他盯着上铺的床板，脑海中长久停格着宫侑小时候的脸，鼻子淌着血，哭得如此伤心，听着心碎。

他们之间最长的一次冷战开始了，宫侑拒绝和宫治说话，但从任何生活细节中找茬，试图撩起一场新的争斗。宫治注视着宫侑幼稚的举动，并不回应。他忽然领悟到甘地的精神。非暴力不合作。哈。

几天后，稻荷崎开学了，他们被分在不同的班，宫治想，谢天谢地。

他们还是一起上下学，总是宫侑走在前面，宫治跟在后面，中间隔着没法对话的距离，一个不愿意慢下来，一个没打算追上去。无数次的犯贱尝试已经帮宫侑摸清了宫治的态度，他停下了不会得到回应的恶作剧，加入了宫治非暴力不合作的冷战行列。他们重新开始对话，但仅止于应付排球部的训练需要。

到了新学校，宫侑依然是风云人物，每个角落都能听到他的传闻。他仗着体育生的身份每节课都呼呼大睡，他上第一节体育课就被女生围观，他把高三学姐送的巧克力和情书丢进了垃圾桶……无法再在宫治身上发泄的精力助长了宫侑捉摸不定的脾气，他在各色添油加醋的谣传中迅速变得臭名昭著。

“你知道吗，宫侑昨天推倒了隔壁班的一个男生。”课间，后桌告诉宫治。

宫治正在喝牛奶，咬着吸管平静地摇头。他们俩仍在用默契的冷漠报复彼此，宫侑午休不会来找他，回家后不会同他聊天，他也是一样。来稻荷崎的这段日子仿佛是一个珍贵的喘息，宫治可以整个白天都离宫侑远远的，像个陌生人似的仅从别人的转述中迂回地听到宫侑的故事。

“你们关系这么不好吗？”后桌惊讶地问。

宫治耸耸肩：“那人做了什么？”

“好像是对双胞胎很好奇？我也不清楚，据说是追着宫侑问了几个问题，反正超级自来熟。宫侑只推了一下就把他推到地板上了，还超大声地让他滚——就是那种，‘滚！’，单个字命令的那种——好多人都看到了。”

“好惨。”宫治把吸管吐出来，用一种同情的口吻评价道。在现在这种档口向宫侑问双胞胎的问题，属实是在雷区跳舞，宫侑当时没挥拳揍他已经有在克制自己了。

“怎么说呢，你兄弟看上去的确不太好相处的样子。”后桌摸了摸下巴，“但我觉得你的脾气还挺好的。真奇怪，双胞胎的性格也能差别这么大吗？”

宫治呆了下。从小到大，人人都说他们俩一模一样，他还是头一回听到这样角度新奇的评价。他有些犹豫：“我们，不像吗？”

“反正我听到的宫侑和我认识的你不怎么像。”后桌坦率地摊手，“啊，对，我是指除了脸。你们的脸实在长得太像了，简直就是复制粘贴——”

对了，他们像一个人的复制粘贴，这才是比较常出现的说法。宫治下意识望向窗户，浅蓝色玻璃上倒映出一张再熟悉不过的脸，仿佛宫侑正在回望他。

“呃，怎么了吗？”后桌也好奇地望向窗户。

宫治立刻收回视线。“没怎么。”他干咳了几声，为自己的突然走神感到难以言说的尴尬。

几天后，宫治从其他人那里听到了类似的评价。他在训练的间隙溜去体育馆外的自助贩售机买吃的，刚按下按钮就听见双胞胎兄弟的名字出现在别人的谈话中。

“说真的，谁要惯着那个宫侑啊？”

“长得帅有什么了不起，打球技术再好，脾气那么差，迟早都要完蛋。”

“你没看见连宫治都不怎么理他吗？明明是双胞胎，两个人性格也差得太多了。诶，好可怜，他这种人真的有朋友吗？”

找零的硬币从机器中蹦出来，哗啦作响，说话的人被声响吸引，扭头看见宫治的脸，马上心虚地闭上嘴，保持缄默。宫治扫了他们一眼，认出他们同自己一样是排球队的新部员，刚入部就被教练安排坐板凳，连练习都是在偏角落的场地进行。有个人似乎被宫治的眼神冒犯到，挽起袖子想向前走，却被另个人拦了下来。宫治收回目光，弯腰取出吃的和零钱揣进兜里，在他们的注视下若无其事地离开。

他对自己说，类似的事发生得还少吗，宫侑都不在意，自己又为什么要替他在意。

又一个星期，双胞胎旷日持久的冷战终于引起了父母的注意和担忧。晚餐的时候，母亲把他们的凳子排在一起，要求他们开饭前必须同对方和好，他们就同时丢下餐具，扭头跑向不同的房间。一段时间的语言隔绝似乎把双胞胎之间的默契推到了全新的诡异高度。

那个周末，排球部没安排训练，实在办法用尽的母亲决定把他们带去奶奶家，希望奶奶家的童年回忆或者温馨气氛，无论什么都好，能把双胞胎的犟脾气往回拽一拽。他们周六上午从家出发，宫治和宫侑坐在后排的两侧，他抱着母亲做的伴手礼，宫侑抱着排球，两个人用中间空出的座位同彼此划清界限。父亲在前座沉默地开着车，副驾驶的母亲一开始努力地想找个能引双胞胎开口的话题，但半小时尝试无果后终于也放弃了。车上安静的很，母亲打开了车载电台，古典交响乐从音响中传出来，听得宫治愈发昏昏欲睡。

车子驶出城市边界三公里的时候，前侧轮胎不知撞上了什么东西，带着整辆车都猛地晃了下。排球在晃荡中滑出了宫侑的胳膊，滚到宫治脚边，宫治从睡梦的边缘撑起单边眼皮，故意没把球踢回去。

宫侑只好咬着牙趴过来捡。他往车内的后视镜看了眼，扶着坐垫慢慢靠过来，前胸伏在宫治的大腿上。宫治保持着原本的姿势，手撑在窗边，对他们之间许久没出现过的亲密距离不做任何反应。他的控制欲为面前宫侑低伏的脑袋得到变态的满足。

然而宫侑并没有去捡球。他仰起头，突然拽住宫治的领子，把他扯向自己。宫治猜宫侑可能是想咬他的脸来激怒他，又或者只是单纯不爽他如此居高临下，但这些猜测都发生在他们的嘴巴撞在一起之后。一个湿漉漉的吻碰在宫治的嘴上，宫治为此震惊地瞪大眼睛。在宫治的大脑重新运作之前，宫侑松开他，飞速捞走落在脚垫上的排球，重新缩回自己那侧的位置。

双胞胎不是第一次亲吻对方的嘴巴，但那些亲昵都发生在很久很久以前，他们早就过了通过碰碰嘴巴表达亲情的年纪。宫治紧张地看向后视镜，父亲仍然专心于道路，母亲则枕着车窗睡得很沉，没人发现后座上这个转瞬即逝的吻。诡异的恶心感冲进了宫治的肚子，他抬起手腕，自虐似的狠狠搓着嘴巴，试图把方才宫侑嘴唇的触感从自己皮肤上抹去。

这不是和好的信号，完全不是。到奶奶家后，宫侑从储物间翻出一张捕虫网，抱着排球旋风地冲出了院子，还是当宫治是空气。父母开始同奶奶交谈，宫治找了个借口躲进客房补觉，可翻来覆去好久都没能真的睡着。宫侑像扎在他脑子里似的始终在他的意识里拳打脚踢，宫治爬起来，气急败坏地把枕头丢在地上，拉开外廊那侧的房门赤脚跑出去。

奶奶正坐在廊下晒太阳，她看向宫治，温柔的目光让宫治莫名觉得委屈。宫治走到她身边坐下，像小时候一样把头枕在她膝上。奶奶多半已经听说了他们吵架的事，宫治悬着一颗心等她的大道理。

但是没有。奶奶身上散发着食物和落叶的味道，她用苍老的手轻轻梳理宫治的头发：“小治有什么心事吗？”

宫治在她的怀里摇摇头。

沉默了一会儿，宫治又说：“我听见新学校的同学背后说侑的坏话。”

“有的坏话最伤人了。你是担心小侑知道的话会伤心吗？”奶奶说。

“我——”

宫治想起初中自己曾经把类似的闲话告诉过宫侑，当时宫侑的表现完全不像是在伤心，于是他只能说：“我不知道。”

奶奶换用指腹在他头皮上按摩：“但是如果真的有人伤害小侑，你会保护他的，对吗？”

宫治咬住自己的手指，给不出回答。

他们在奶奶家度过了整个周末，两天都各玩各的，除了那个莫名其妙的吻之外毫无进展。周一回到学校，他们又开始心照不宣地装陌生人，课间宫治在走廊走着，突然有阵急匆匆的脚步从后头追上来，他下意识以为是宫侑，但听到的声音却完全来自陌生人。

“宫同学，你好，我叫木村。”那人戴着眼镜，比宫治矮了一个头。

宫治恍惚觉得这个名字似乎在哪里听过。

他的下一句话是：“你可能听过我的名字，上星期被宫侑推到地上的就是我。”

宫治皱起眉，加快了脚步：“别跟着我。”

“宫同学，我没什么恶意，只是想问几个问题。我在做一个心理学相关的自主研究，需要双胞胎作为研究对象，稻荷崎只有你们符合条件，可宫侑同学……”木村小跑起来，吃力地追上宫治的速度，“你放心，都是一些简单的问题，拜托拜托！”

他话中频繁出现的宫侑的名字听得宫治格外不耐烦，仿佛他是什么宫侑以外退而求其次的选项。宫治咋舌：“凭什么要我配合你？”

“有回报的，我可以请你吃东西！”木村急切地拔高声音，“布丁也可以，炒面面包也行，一个问题请一个！怎么样？”

宫治停下了脚步。奶奶周末说的话和食物的模样轮流在他脑海中闪过，他转头审视着木村。

“还挺划算的，对吧？”木村双手合十拜托着，“其实我也想问问宫侑，但是他似乎，呃，似乎不太喜欢我这样。他们都说你是个好相处的人，所以我才……我保证我只会占用你很少的时间。”

宫治问：“你想问什么？”

木村藏在厚厚镜片后的眼睛瞬间开始兴奋地发光。他从口袋里掏出准备好的便签和笔，领着宫治退到走廊的角落。“我的第一个问题是——”他清了清嗓，神情严肃，“做双胞胎到底是什么感觉？你能给我讲点发生在你们身上的故事吗？”

这问题太好答了。如果宫治的人生被写作传记，那里面一定充斥着宫侑的名字，连书缝都写满，谁要是来读，可能会以为这是一本可悲的单相思日记。在这本故事集里，首先浮现在宫治脑海中的是这样一个故事，它发生在他们四岁的时候，在各种糖果色的朦胧影子中线条分明，几乎是宫治所有记忆的开头。

他和宫侑在上幼儿园，幼儿园的老师组织玩捉迷藏，所有小孩都尖叫着四散逃开。宫侑往操场跑，起跑时拉了一下宫治的手，但宫治挣开了。宫侑隐藏的本事烂到令人发指，无论他藏在哪，只要周围爆发出笑声，他就会跟着笑起来，把自己的位置暴露无遗。今天宫治不想自己因为笨蛋宫侑被别人一起抓住，于是他撇下宫侑往相反的方向跑，在休息室找了一间置物柜中躲起来。

宫治不记得自己在置物柜中躲了多久，黑暗的环境模糊了他的时空感，他蜷缩着抱住腿，背抵在一枚凸起的螺帽上，全身都浸泡在木头的潮味中。有人从置物柜刺目的狭窄缝隙外匆匆跑过，明快的笑声闷闷地传进来，像隔着水流，或者隔着冬天低过耳朵的绒线帽。宫治咬着牙，不许自己发出声音，即使周围暗得什么都看不见，他也始终坚持和宫侑较劲。

置物柜实在是个天才级别的躲藏点，那么安静，那么无聊，宫治也许在柜子里迷迷糊糊地小睡了一会儿，再次清醒时，置物柜外已经不再能听见孩子们被捉到的尖叫声。唯一能证明时间流逝的只有自己麻得无法动弹的腿，宫治试着敲了敲置物柜的门，门外无人回应。他大概已经赢了，赢得太好，以至于被所有人忘记。

这时宫侑的声音遥远地响了起来：“治呢？”

另个声音说：“我不是已经找到他了吗。”

“才没呢，你找到的是我。”

“你不就是治吗？”

“我是侑！”宫侑发起脾气，“一群笨蛋！”

宫治躲在逼仄的黑暗中咯咯地笑起来：宫侑说不好的词了，如果母亲在场，一定会罚宫侑抄写。

宫侑开始大声喊他的名字，凌乱的脚步声忽远忽近。宫治抱住膝盖，在心里回应：我在这里。他开始无声地读秒，仿佛一场新的捉迷藏比赛刚刚开启，而参加的人只限他们兄弟两个。当宫治数到30时，门被打开了。

刺眼的阳光照进来，人形的阴影沐浴光里，显出他那孪生兄弟的身形。宫侑低头看着他，攀住柜门的胳膊大大张开，似乎在等待一个拥抱。

“你为什么不出来？”宫侑问。

宫治舔了舔嘴巴，不知怎么不太情愿把这个故事说出去。他在记忆中精挑细选，换了个无关紧要的故事告诉木村。

“侑曾经把我摔进树叶堆里。”他说，“我们的奶奶住在乡下，她家门口有一株很大的梧桐，秋天落叶能够堆成小山，有一年侑故意用脚绊倒我，把我整个人都摔了进去。”

“听起来，”木村斟酌着措辞，“听起来还挺好玩的。”

宫治摇头：“如果是干树叶的确会很好玩。在他把我推进去的那天早晨下了一会儿小雨，我们都不知道。那堆树叶其实是湿的，雨水顺着叶子聚在一起，把下面的土都泡软了。”

“呃……”

“更恶心的是，因为入秋了，天气很冷，有很多虫子躲在叶子下取暖。我摔进去之后，有什么东西飞快地从我的脚踝上爬了过去。”

“侑为什么要故意把你摔进去？”

宫治笑了笑：“因为他觉得那堆树叶看上去很赞，但又不想先把自己摔进去试试。”

那堆树叶的确看上去非常完美，梧桐尚未枯萎的金色大叶片蓬松地堆在一起，看上去甚至比枕头还要松软。直到摔进去的前一刻，宫治还和宫侑怀着同样的期待，因此坠落时没有费心保持平衡，而是坦然地扑向树叶最后的地方。他掉进湿漉漉的树叶堆，腐烂发酵的死亡气息瞬间吞没了他，像座流沙做的棺材。介于液体和固体之间的东西接住了他的屁股，从上衣和裤子之间的间隙涌向他的皮肤，宫治下意识抓了一把，发现满手抓到的都是黏黏的泥土。他从鞋底到头发都沾满了半红不黑的泥浆，甚至无法撑住自己重新站起来。

“然后他就那么走掉了？”木村问。

“没有。他站在那问我感觉怎么样，不是幸灾乐祸，而是好奇的那种。我说好到爆炸，然后勾住他的脚踝把他也拽了下来。他大吼大叫，想站起来，我没让他得逞，还把一把带泥的树叶塞进了他的领子。”

“……然后？”

宫治挑眉：“然后我们就回家洗澡了。”

木村从便签上抬头，失望清楚地浮现在脸上：“那不是普通兄弟之间也会发生的事吗？”

宫治想：我怎么知道？他说话的兴致已经耗尽了，现在只关心自己的故事会换到什么样的零食。

木村没有食言，即使没得到自己想要的故事，他还是把一包巧克力夹心饼干递给了宫治。同宫侑一样，宫治不怎么喜欢他，但和他相处显然比和宫侑相处简单得多，只要付出就有回报，况且他现在不再需要应付宫侑，自然有大把的精力去认识新朋友。

接下去几天，木村每天都会跑来找宫治。他的问题逐渐变得私密，像是问他们会不会感知到对方肉体上的痛苦，又是什么时候开始拒绝穿同样的衣服，前者的答案是一般不会，后者的答案是小学三年级，宫治都告诉他了。在这周的最后一天，木村将一包棉花糖塞给宫治，在宫治拆包装时问：“你们有接过吻吗？”

宫治呛得咳嗽不停：“咳咳，什么？”

“接吻啊。”木村重复了一遍，“应该有的吧？就算现在没有，小时候应该也有，就像妈妈都会亲亲自己的小孩。”

宫治瞪着他，面色冷若冰霜。

木村没注意到，继续说了下去：“亲吻和自己长得一模一样的人会是什么感觉呢，会像亲镜子吗？或者亲自己的手——”

“换个问题。”

“啊？”

“我说换个问题。”

宫治忍耐着不要咆哮，但声音还是变大了些。余光中，走廊尽头有个身影停了下来，宫治望过去，看到一张再熟悉不过的脸。他们中间没有玻璃阻隔，这回是真正的宫侑在同宫治对望，他看上去如此困惑，竟然微微皱起眉，在原地僵硬了几秒才匆匆离开。

“好吧好吧，对不起。”木村说，“那，‘你们是不是都很习惯做什么事都有人陪在身边’，这个可以问吗？”

宫治的目光仍旧长久停留在刚才宫侑停留的地方，他听到有什么在蚕食他的意志，把这么多天冷战积累起来无处发泄的情绪凝结成一团血块，堵在他的鼻子里。“我当然很习惯他在。”他回答，直到这一刻才发现自己接受木村的提问一直都是为了和宫侑赌气，“但每次吵架的时候，我都会想，我们两个，出生时要是死掉一个就好了。”去他妈的研究，谁他妈在乎。

从假期酝酿到今天，宫侑的暴发甚至不需要等到回家。下午放学宫治去活动室换衣服，宫侑早就在那等他，满脸阴沉。宫治镇静地从他面前路过，宫侑猛地拽住他，力道大得惊人。

“你都告诉他什么了？”宫侑阴沉着脸。

“不关你事吧。”宫治回嘴。

“他问你双胞胎的事，你回答的时候一个字都没提到我？”宫侑气乐了，“怎么，原来你有露阴癖吗？还是他给了你什么好处？哈，我猜猜，反正是吃的吧？横竖你都是头猪。”

宫治忍无可忍，一拳砸在宫侑的下巴上，全身上下每个细胞都为指节上熟悉的暗痛高声叫好。宫侑偏头啐了一口，膝盖猛地顶向宫治的肚子，掐住脖子把他摁到在活动室的长凳上。

这是他们加入稻荷崎排球部后第一次正式动手，活动室里没人敢来拉架，连和他们认识最久的阿兰都瞠目结舌地下意识后退了一步。宫治忍着背部的钝痛，看向压在自己身上的宫侑，他陷入雷霆之怒，全身都是破绽。他们之间冻着一块镜子般的坚硬冰层，中心被宫侑撬开了一道裂口。宫治的拳头苏醒过来，它早已记住了胜利的滋味，用力挥向宫侑的鼻子。这几乎已经成为本能的反应让宫治呆在原地，他试着收回力道，但已经太迟了。

拳头正中目标，鲜血立刻奔涌而出，宫侑捂住鼻子，这回倒没有喊痛。其他队员们如梦方醒，七手八脚地把他们拉开，宫侑在他们的拉扯下始终紧盯着宫治，目光炯炯。

“忍不住了，哈？”他咧开嘴笑，倒呛的血染红了牙齿。

宫治甩了甩手腕，仰头瞥向宫侑，强迫喉咙吞下一口铁锈味浓重的空气。他想，看吧，奶奶，没有什么别人，真正能伤害到侑的，一直都只有我而已。

宫治不知道自己的青春期究竟什么时候才能过去：他的个子在蹿升，半夜时常被一阵抽筋惊醒；他的嗓子半哑不哑，打比赛时偶尔会尴尬地破音；他不喜欢看宫侑流血，但同时也从心底憎恨他。他就是矛盾的集合体，看不惯发生着的所有事。

休息室那场架把他们的父母震住了。宫侑流了很多血，经理帮忙简单包扎过就被教练赶回了家。宫治留在学校参加了整场训练，回家时看到母亲正用沾水的棉签清洗宫侑的鼻子，白色的棉花从鼻腔中牵出红色的血丝。宫治打了声招呼，径直钻进自己的房间，直到关门前，父母亲的视线始终黏在他背上。

他们有点像那种非要把两只公仓鼠养在同个笼子里的善良又愚昧的主人，宫治暗暗猜测他们还要多久才能认清现实，好赶在他和宫侑咬破对方的喉咙之前拆掉上下铺，把他们分到不同的房间。

一阵闷响打断了宫治的思路。宫治就着拦网的姿势落回地面，视线里还残存着MIKASA黄蓝花纹闪过的痕迹。他在网前回头，看到宫侑捂着脸缩在地上，被拦网漏掉的排球弹跳着停在他脚边。

教练急匆匆地跑过来：“砸到哪了？”他拉开宫侑的手，鼻血从宫侑兜住的手心滴在地板上。

跟着围过去的队员们七手八脚地宫侑扶起来，递给他湿毛巾和水。不知因为失血还是因为疼痛，宫侑的脸色有些苍白，教练让经理带宫侑去医务室，宫侑皱着眉甩开诸多想靠近帮忙的手：“不用，我自己去。”

他用湿毛巾捂住狼狈的下半张脸，径直走出体育馆的门，下台阶时摇晃了下。宫治盯着他微微弓起的后背，半步都没向前迈出。宫侑也在青春期，他的后背和四肢在日复一日的排球训练中日益坚强壮实，足够支撑他在更猛烈的冲突中抬头挺胸。宫治在等一个示弱回眸，而宫侑的身影坚定地独自消失在拐角处。

阿兰走过来，拍了拍宫治的肩：“不跟去看看吗？”

“没必要吧，”宫治收回视线，“我不是医生，去了也没用。”

阿兰的嘴张张合合，最终无奈地叹了口气。宫治当作没有听见，转身加入重新开始的练习。在热闹的接球声中，许多眼睛防备又探究地注视着宫治，宫治通通都无视。他做了一次接球练习，回到队伍末端排队的时候路过了那颗砸中宫侑的排球。宫治打算把它抓起来丢到旁边，但一双手摁住他的肩，把他拦了下来。宫治看过去，北信介温和地凝视他，递出的两只胳膊上分别挂着他和宫侑的背包。

“去吧。”北信介对他鼓励地点点头，“教练那边我会去说的。”

宫治顿了下，嘴巴紧紧抿了起来。他沉默片刻，抹了把脸，接过背包跑了出去。

现在是放学后的部门活动时间，稻荷崎的各色社团都热闹地进行着每日活动，随处可听到爽朗笑声。田径队在空地上慢跑，宫治逆着方向从他们之间拥挤地穿过，肩上两个鼓鼓的背包失礼地撞来撞去。他的脚步越来越快，最后忍不住小跑起来。

“嘿，好巧！”木村突然从教学楼里跑了出来。

宫治没回应。他不打算为木村分心一丝一毫。

“要去哪里？”木村腆着笑脸勉强跟上他的速度，“我有个问题想问你，能停一下吗？”

“没空。”

“很快的。这是。最。最后一个。”木村气喘吁吁地掏出便签翻了起来，“你会把你们之间的各种联系看作是亲情，是爱，还是自恋的一种体现？”

宫治咆哮起来：“滚！”

木村瞠目结舌，脚下刹住车，不消多时便被远远甩在身后。宫治甚至懒得回头看他，他在学校的水泥地上向前奔跑，感到无比畅快。他早该这么做了。

医务室在学校的另个角落，宫治赶到的时候，宫侑流血的鼻子已经被处理完毕了。宫治没急着进去，他躲在门外的某个角落往里看，校医正在器械盘前收拾多余棉花，宫侑则坐在病床上，懒懒地晃着他的两条腿。他们都背对着门口，没发现宫治的到来。

“一般来说，这种程度的撞击不应该有这么大的出血量。”校医说，“你是最近鼻子受过伤吗？”

宫治感到有只手抓住了自己的胃，把他的五脏六腑都扯来扯去，像拉扯一张饼。他往角落的更深处缩了缩，即使他明知道这完全没必要。这次让宫侑流血的并不是他，他甚至全程没靠近受伤宫侑，但宫治还是忍不住揉搓自己的指关节，仿佛上面留着凝固的血痕。

但是宫侑说：“没有。”

“是么。”

“嗯。”

校医点点头：“不管怎样，最近运动的时候最好都稍微注意下，尽量不要再撞到鼻子，不然可能会留下后遗症。”

宫侑态度含糊地答应下来，继续在病床上无所事事地晃着他的两条腿。宫治决定把宫侑从无聊中解救出来。宫侑为了掩护他撒了一个谎，他也得相应做些什么。宫治摸进自己的背包，从最先碰到的本子中随便撕下一张纸，揉成小团，用力掷出去。

纸团正中宫侑的脑袋。

宫侑缩了下，猛地回头，两边鼻孔都被棉花堵住，看上去蠢兮兮的。他们的视线拳头似的撞在一起，宫治对宫侑扬了扬手里的背包，宫侑愣了下，瞳孔遽然发亮。

他翻下床往医务室门外跑，手脚动作很轻，甚至没惊动校医回头。宫治将一只背包丢出去，被宫侑顺手接住，甩到自己背上。他们沿着走廊往操场的方向并肩狂奔。宫治转头瞥了宫侑一眼，他的头发和眼睛在夕阳下闪闪发光。宫治发现自己怀念死这个了。

宫侑捉住了宫治的偷瞥，因为他也在偷瞥宫治。他撞了撞宫治的肩，挤眉弄眼地问：“流鼻血的我看起来像刚吸完血的吸血鬼吗？”

“……那个油头的德古拉？”

“不，汤姆克鲁斯的版本。”

宫治受不了地说：“你的自恋有尽头吗？”

宫侑嘿嘿笑起来。

他们在操场上单独练了会儿球，天黑后一起回家，晚饭时为盘子里的最后一块鸡肉吵起来，脚在饭桌下踢来踢去。他们的父母整晚都处在震惊的僵硬中，宫侑没察觉，宫治察觉了，但不太在乎。

半夜，宫治在自己的床上醒来。他今天很累，但房间里安静得令人不舒服，大概就是这个把他从安稳的梦中拽了出来。宫治试着踢了脚上铺的床板，没人气急败坏地骂回来。宫侑没在房间里，但是卧室原本应当紧闭的门虚掩着，透出一丝狭长的光亮。

宫治跳下床，赤脚踩在地毯上，轻轻拉开那扇虚掩的门。打开的门缝像隐藏宝箱般射出光芒，宫治眯起眼睛用手去挡，透过指缝认出一个模糊的身影。

“侑？”他藏在门后不确定地小声喊。

远处传回一声含糊的回应。

宫治捂住眼睛从门中走出去，沿着走廊走向餐厅，逐渐看清光的来源：冰箱门正敞开着，保鲜室的橙色小灯虚弱地亮着，宫侑盘腿坐在光中，手里捏着布丁，嘴里咬着白色的塑料勺，抬头望向他。

橙色的小灯让餐厅的白色瓷砖看上去没实际那么冷，宫治紧挨着宫侑坐下，困倦地说：“半夜偷吃布丁，被妈妈发现你就死定了。”

宫侑咋舌，拔出嘴里的勺子挖出一块布丁硬塞给宫治，没有防备的宫治打了个哆嗦，睡意消减大半。

宫侑歪着脑袋，认真欣赏宫治被冰到的痛苦神情，满意地把塑料勺塞回嘴里。“你不告密我就死不了。”他在宫治的吸气声中恶劣地笑，用冰凉的手指去碰宫治热乎乎的脖子，“再说，这是我应得的，你知道的啦，我今天流了好多血，需要补充能量。”

以往，在这副尖酸语气出现之前，宫治的拳头就会沉重地落在宫侑身上，所以这次，当宫治抬起手的时候，宫侑下意识就灵活地躲开。他吐掉勺子，准备迎接一场大战，但是意料之外的，宫治虚握的拳头只是路过了宫侑的脸——他绕过冰箱门，探进保鲜室，用手指给自己挖出一盒新的布丁。

宫侑奇怪地眨了眨眼睛。

宫治把拿到布丁的手收回去，低头掀开盖子。“你好像有点失望，”他漫不经心地说，连眼睛都没看向宫侑，“原来你很期待我打你吗？”

宫侑夸张地扭头，把勺子踢得更远。

不断有水汽凝在布丁包装外，沾在他们的手指上。宫侑不愿意捡脏掉的勺子，只能低着头舔吃空的盒子，金发从他的额头上落下来，就被这些沾了水的手指捋得背过去。他也是光脚跑出来的，双胞胎暴露在冰箱冷气中的脚趾紧紧挨在一起。

深秋的寒意渐渐从地板渗进睡衣里，宫治挪了挪屁股，顶出的膝盖同宫侑蹭来蹭去。宫侑没理会，仍然专心尝试在没有勺子的情况下舔干净布丁盒里最后的残余，宫治透过透明塑料盯着他伸长的舌头，忍不住用自己湿漉漉的巴掌推搡他，问：“喂，你今年的秘密呢？”

宫侑的舌头立刻缩了回去：“什么？”

“生日要说的秘密。我想提前一点知道。”

“这才几月啊，压根不只‘提前一点’吧。”宫侑皱着眉，“也行，只要你听完不要后悔。”

宫治有些被激怒了，他郑重地把没吃完的布丁放在地板上，抬起下巴望向宫侑。宫侑挑了挑眉，也甩掉自己吃空的盒子，跪立着凑过来。他的一只手攀上宫治的肩膀，身体倾斜将自己全部的体重都倚在那，故意用自己黏糊糊的嘴巴蹭宫治的耳垂。

“你记得部活休息室隔壁有个杂物间吗？”

“嗯。”

“我在里面找到了——”宫侑刚说了个开头就开始憋不住笑，气息喷在宫治的耳朵里，“就是，就是那种色情片，不是男人和女人，而是男人和男人的那种。你知道的吧？”

宫治点点头。

他知道，因为初中时排球部曾经出现过这样的人。有一天，部员们在休息室换运动服，那个人就在门外走来走去。休息室的门是关着的，大家都没发现，是宫治蹲在地上系鞋带，才注意到门缝处有道徘徊的影子。宫侑正坐在旁边的长凳上穿队服短裤，宫治用手肘捅捅他，把那道影子指给他看，宫侑瞥了一眼，鼻子发出轻蔑的笑声。

“让他看好了。”他将松紧带重重弹在自己后腰的皮肉上，啪的一声，“或者你出去问问，‘你好，你好像喜欢看男人的大腿，怎么样，要不要加入排球队啊’。”

即使是现在，宫治也能毫不费力地回想起宫侑说这话时故意而夸张的尖细嗓音。他忍不住露出厌恶的表情，催促道：“然后呢？”

“我看了。”宫侑缩回去一点，耸着肩显得得意洋洋，“虽然是光盘，但上信息课的时候用学校的电脑导进自己手机里一点也不难。现在我知道他们是怎么做的了。你是不是还不知道？”

宫治古怪地盯着宫侑，他脸上愚蠢的笑容不停扩大，看着盛气凌人，让人想把他从高处拽下来。分享秘密的意义之一就是平衡两个人的知识，而不是再次强调有什么是宫侑知道但宫治不知道的。宫治冷哼了一声，虽然知道宫侑没撒谎，却还是忍不住要质疑一番。

“你存在手机里了？”他问。

“现在当然没有。我删掉了。”

宫治抓到了机会：“那怎么能证明你看过？”

宫侑愣住，吃惊地看向他，嘴巴微微张开，哑口无言。宫治知道自己胜利了，他挑衅地重新把布丁盒子捡起来，却被宫侑一把夺走。

“我能告诉你视频里有什么。”宫侑恶狠狠地说。

他把宫治没吃完的食物扔掉，果冻状的甜品倒扣在地板上，甜腻的汤汁从盒子和地板的缝隙中溢出来。宫治下意识伸手做了个挽救的姿势，却被宫侑趁机扯过去，接进一个拥抱里。宫侑把宫治的下巴摁在自己的肩膀上，一只胳膊绕过他，冰凉的手从他腰后摸进睡裤，五指张开，陷进宫治的体温。

“就是这样，”宫侑的喉结在宫治脸侧滚动，“男人摸男人，摸屁股。”

宫治惊愕地睁大眼睛，右手捏成拳头，骨头咯吱作响，随时可以把不讲底线的宫侑揍翻。但他脑海里忽然闪过几个小时前校医的嘱托，现在宫侑的鼻子就像什么玻璃制品，价值连城，不可打碎。

那么，只要别打到鼻子就可以了吧……可以吗？宫治听到自己在心里这样说。

宫侑脆弱的玻璃鼻子就和他颈侧的脉搏一样近，紧紧贴在宫治脸侧。宫治放弃了，他松开拳头，转而攥住宫侑的睡衣，把关节重重压在宫侑的背上。

“男人和女人也是这么做的。”他口不择言。

宫侑沉默了片刻。

“你说得对，”他笑了一下，手指往内裤更深处探去。

性和别的事情不太一样，它总会有个记忆清晰的开端，而宫治的开端就在这里。他成年后和别人说的所谓“童贞毕业”指的是他插入宫侑，但那其实比今晚要迟上几天。宫治真正意义的第一次性经历不是在宫侑的床上，而是在他们家的餐厅，冰箱前发凉的地板上。

宫侑跪坐在他对面，用他那双宝贝的“二传之手”玩闹似的抚摸，偶尔碰碰他的肚脐，或者揪住他的扣子。宫治低着头，呼吸着，像个旁观者似的盯着睡衣被掀起来后露出的自己的肚皮，还有在上面捏来捏去的宫侑的手。一旦入秋，宫侑就会开始给自己一遍一遍地抹护手霜，所以他的手总是细腻又灵活。宫治盯着那双手舒展地向上，没入他的睡衣，接着自己睡衣下的乳头被刮擦了一下，让他忍不住发抖。他不知怎么想起小时候从父母或者老师嘴里听到的那些都市传说，坏人会把致幻剂或者迷药注射进布丁或棒冰来绑架小孩，他第一次听到时就暗自嘲讽这个故事的，但现在他不确定了。

宫侑也盯着那只手，他眯起眼睛，渐渐忘记要保持嘲弄的表情。宫治的骨骼在他的抚摸下柔软得像年糕，于是他将宫治拽起来，压在冰箱门上，力道大得似乎想把他塞进冰箱里冻成一块肉。宫治的肩胛骨重重碾过一枚冰箱贴，冰箱贴下压着他们七八岁时的合照，一模一样的两个缺牙小子勾肩搭背站在一起，笑得没心没肺。

如果他们发出的异响被父母听见，那么只要把卧室门打开一点，夫妻俩就可以毫无遮拦地看到自己身处青春期的双胞胎儿子在走廊另一端像两根化掉的棒冰一样黏在一起。宫治用余光瞥向主卧的方向，几乎可以听到母亲喊自己名字的声音，他因此害怕又兴奋，浑身都颤抖，咬住宫侑的头发也不见好转。

宫侑就在这时体贴地吻了他，舌头畅通无阻地伸进来，填满他的口腔。这个吻比之前后座那个匆匆碰撞的吻绵长得多，给了宫治足够的时间反应。他等待着道德感垮塌下来压醒他，但他的意识显然垮塌得比那更快。宫治的左脚踩在那枚吃了一半的布丁上，脚趾间黏作一团。有那么一瞬间，宫治觉得自己就是个能被一眼看透的塑料壳，而宫侑的舌头和手指就是装进来的布丁，是甜的，是腻的，让人半夜也愿意赤脚跑出来偷偷吃掉。

宫侑用空闲的那只手抚摸着宫治，也强迫宫治同样抚摸着自己。宫治搂着宫侑的头回吻他，放任宫侑的手指进来。被插入的陌生感把宫治更深地固定在冰箱门上，他眼睛上翻，双腿发软，痛到飘飘然，像成人级电影里那些磕嗨了的瘾君子，蜷缩着脚趾，随时会摔在地板上抽搐。他摇着头，想，不对，侑的手不该是做这种事的。某个过往的瞬间突然在他眼前无限放大：宫侑跳起来，十指张开，食指触在排球上，排球破损的皮革轻轻舔过宫侑渗在指纹之中的汗星。

宫侑喘息着把鼻子凑在他的发间，含糊不清地称赞。宫治在云端飘忽的神智只零星抓到其中的几个字。小声的呻吟从他的鼻子里传出来，他尽可能贴紧宫侑，努力不让自己因为快感和痛苦的冲突散架。

宫侑在情热中含糊地说了一句“就像这样”，宫治听见了，随后感到这几个字在他脑海中不断回响。他忽然想起自己之前几乎打断宫侑的鼻梁，那时的宫侑和现在的自己，不知道究竟是谁会觉得更痛。揍宫侑的时候，宫治脑子里都是宫侑宫侑和宫侑，和宫侑做爱的时候，他脑子里也都是宫侑宫侑和宫侑。他们好像一直都是这样，总是以其中一个的痛苦来换取另一个的愉悦。

新的一周开始了，宫治课间去买东西，再次碰到了讨厌宫侑的那帮人。几个星期里，排球部的辛苦训练劝退了许多人，这些人的名字的就在其中。他们坐在楼梯上聊天，宫治从背后路过，原本没打算停下，但他惊讶地发现木村竟然也混在他们之间。

“我的研究完了。”木村说。

“你不是去问另一个了吗？”另个人问。

“他和宫侑根本一个样。”木村骂道，“自大，讨人厌，不把别人放在眼里。”

别人说：“也许他被宫侑传染了，毕竟宫侑是真的很有毛病。”

他们嘻嘻哈哈地笑起来。宫治往他们紧挨的屁股之间挤进一只脚：“嗨。”

他把木村从楼梯揪到走廊，往他脸上来了一拳，下手毫不留情。这一拳直接把木村的眼镜打飞了出去，木村捂住脸，惊恐地大叫：“你不应该是脾气好点的那个吗？”

宫治回：“猜猜双胞胎打架是谁赢得多？”

他又招呼了一拳，试图把自己之前告诉木村的事都从他脑子里打出去。

其他几个人后知后觉地冲过来，嘴里叫骂着，把宫治团团围住。宫治挡住他们杂乱的拳头，尽可能公平地给每人的肚子都来上一脚。有人向宫治迎面冲来，宫治捏住他的胳膊把他往侧面摔，却被人趁机从背后抱住了腰，试图用脚把宫治绊倒。宫治不让他得逞，低头狠狠踩他的脚，还没等他松手就被木村拽住了胳膊。这四五个人轮流挂在他身上，就像揉面时扯不掉的面糊。

也是在这种时候，宫治才能发现自己被宫侑训练成了怎样的搏斗专家。有张脸堵在他面前，试图还回一个拳头，宫治托住那张脸，把对方整个人都掀翻过去。视野干净了一瞬，在这个喘息的间隙，宫治越过长长的走廊看到了刚刚走出教室的宫侑。

宫侑闪电般冲过来。他甚至还没看清缠住宫治的人究竟是谁。

等教导主任匆匆赶到时，双胞胎已经取得了完全胜利，他们合作抓着木村的领子，其他人都捂着肚子躲得远远的。教导主任勒令他们停下，宫治和宫侑同时松开手，把腿软的木村吓了个趔趄。鼻腔里有些发痒，宫治低头用手背擦了擦，抹出一手背的血红色。

教导主任的脸比碳还黑：“你们，到我办公室来一下。”

围观的人群中，宫治看到了自己的后桌，他震惊地瞪着宫治，仿佛重新认识了他。宫治不以为意，故意当着他的面揽住宫侑的肩。

“你干嘛？”宫侑嫌弃得整张脸都皱起来。

“擦手。”宫治把手上未干的血抹在宫侑的校服上。

在医务室简单处理过伤口后，他们一齐出现在教导主任的办公室里。

教导主任靠在办公桌前，双手环胸，探究的目光在他们身上逡巡。宫治低着头，藏住锁骨边一块还没消退的吻痕，被他盯得浑身发毛。在宫治以为他已经发现更糟糕的事情之前，教导主任开口问道：“为什么打架？”

双胞胎一声不吭，宫治不肯说，而宫侑压根不知道。

教导主任又问：“是你们先动的手吗？”

宫治还是不肯出声。

教导主任的手掌重重拍向桌子：“为什么不回答呢？你们清楚打架的后果吗？我完全可以要求你们的教练把你们从IH的首发队伍里撤掉。”

宫治抬起头：“是我和他们打架，侑是被我拉进来的。”

教导主任很惊讶他会这么说，他瞪了宫治好一会儿，在自己的办公桌旁来来回回地踱步，做了数次深呼吸才重新控制住情绪。“你们来之前，我问过其他围观的同学，也问了木村他们。从我的角度看，虽然是你们先动的手，但责任主要还是在他们身上。”这位老师操着一副公正的口吻，“这不是说我觉得你们没错，无论如何，打架都是不对的。我不会禁止教练选你们参赛，但你们现在必须去走廊罚站。”

他最后说：“希望你们能从你们受的伤里吸取教训。”

双胞胎接受了这个惩罚。他们走出教导主任的办公室，在全年级都能清楚看见的走廊罚站，感到无数目光胶水似的黏在自己背上。宫治默默叹了口气，他清楚地知道别人暗地里如何评价宫侑，经此一事，那些话铁定从评价宫侑一个人扩大成了同时评价他们两个。无力感让宫治暂时不想搭理宫侑，但站在旁边的宫侑坚持不懈地用嘴巴发出噪音，要求宫治看向自己。

“干嘛？”宫治很不耐烦。

“他们怎么惹到你了？”宫侑好奇地问。

宫治眼前猛地闪过宫侑对校医撒谎时的场景。他的嘴巴动了动，最后说：“他们在背后骂我。”

宫侑对宫治的回答深信不疑。“你是欠骂。”他笑个不停，“真奇怪，我还以为你不在意别人怎么说你呢。”

宫治翻了个白眼，忍着不去和宫侑说话，但没忍住太久。他刚打完架，肾上腺素在身体里活跃地乱窜——宫治打赌自己看到宫侑趁乱多给了木村几拳。他碰了碰宫侑的胳膊：“像不像《恐怖蜡像馆》？”

宫侑迅速反应过来。他乐不可支，傻笑之余还不忘说：“丑的那个是你。”

宫治挑了挑眉，肌肉牵扯到被棉花堵住的鼻子，于是又忍不住动了动鼻子。宫侑注意到了，他止住笑声，凑过来戳了戳宫治的鼻尖，问：“鼻子好点了没？”

“好点了。”宫治猜。

宫侑点点头：“下次你倒是记得先叫我啊，一个人单挑一群，蠢吗？”他伸出手指捏住那两团棉花往外扯，白白的棉花团从宫治鼻子里脱出来，各带出一片凝结的黑褐色。

血真的已经止住了。

这个世界上每一秒都有大新闻发生，英国首相被迫辞职，人类第一次拍到黑洞，巴黎圣母院被火吞没，相比之下，日本MSBY黑狼俱乐部的二传手究竟喜欢男人还是女人，似乎就显得没那么重要。

半个月过去，没再出现新的物证，将双胞胎暴露在阳光下的，依然只有那张模糊的照片。它对着围观的人群暧昧地喊了一句：“国王的衣服呢？”接着便销声匿迹。

饭团宫照常营业，MSBY黑狼照常训练，宫治和宫侑都继续着各自正常的、体面的日子。宫治把饭团宫电视播放的内容从V联盟大赛录播换成了各种纪录片，不忙的时候，他盯着电视，有时会想到自己七岁时看到的关于911的影像，双子塔楼在受到撞击后冒起浓烟，好一会儿才真的坍塌下去。

宫治打断自己——把他和宫侑之间的烂事同恐怖袭击的悲剧关联在一起显然是不道德的——可宫治又想，他们十六岁就爬上彼此的床，现在再来讲道德，未免也太迟了。想到这，宫治笑了下。正在洗碗的店员跟着偷偷瞥了他一眼。他们最近的对话非常少。那天来参加聚会的人不多，知情者只要稍稍留心，很轻松就能推出被宫侑抵在卷帘门上拥吻的人是谁。宫治不知道自己的店员是否已经看到了那张照片，也许他现在正为了这个月的工资强忍住恶心和自己呆在一起。

傍晚的时候，宫治把生意交给店员，从饭团宫下了班。宫侑发来短信说晚饭不回家吃，因此宫治只打包了几个饭团带回去，当作自己今天的晚饭。他坐在客厅吃那些饭团，吃完后按照过去这半个月的习惯打开手机，搜索起自己和宫侑。他先输入了宫侑的名字，页面刷新，跳出一条崭新的视频。

一个女人的声音响起来：“宫选手，请问你现在是在和一位男性交往吗？”

视频剧烈地摇晃着，但宫治还是借着夕阳暖暖的橙色认出了宫侑的轮廓。

“和你有什么关系？”宫侑冷淡地回复，甚至没有回头看她。

“因为一个月前的粉丝见面会上你还说你是单身，所以——”

“我就是单身。”

“可是你被拍到了……”拍摄者小跑起来，努力想跟上宫侑加快的步调，“请别走，宫先生……宫侑先生！别误会，我没有歧视同性恋的意思，我只是觉得我们有资格知道真相是什——”

“烦不烦啊，那是治！”宫侑爆发了，“那是治好吗，是治！宫治！和我长得一模一样的那个！”

宫治的心脏猛地停跳。上下晃动的镜头无法捕捉到任何清晰的东西，宫侑模糊的脸在视频边缘出现又消失，让人怀疑是否有几帧把他的脸也混了进去。宫治听到自己不断被点名，咬字清晰，连名带姓。血液从他握着手机的手指上褪去，宫治在自己僵硬的躯壳里发抖，身上所有自我保护的警报都在凄厉尖叫。

“胡说！”拍摄者终于变得语气严厉，“为什么要撒这种谎？那明明就是你，虽然只有一个背影，但我不可能认错。把坏事赖在双胞胎兄弟身上不是每次都能好使的！”

宫侑的身影僵了下。他停下脚步，终于认真看向拍摄者。宫治知道他刚刚说的不是这个意思，但除了宫治，世界上恐怕也不会再有人大胆到抛弃伦理道德按那个真正正确的方向理解。视频的晃动停下了，宫治第一次看清宫侑的脸：他研究着镜头，冷漠的神情迅速融化成春水，透过屏幕对着所有人慈悲地微笑。

“好啊，随便你们怎么想。”宫侑轻佻地抽身离去，小跑着迅速将跟拍的人远远甩在身后。

宫治目送他跑远。

视频的进度条走到尽头，手机上的画面停在失去宫侑踪影的街道上，最后因为太长时间的冷落而彻底熄灭。宫治将手机丢在一边，躺倒在沙发上，用胳膊盖住眼睛，尚未冷静的血液在他脖颈内激烈地鼓动，引起一阵一阵耳鸣。

屋里静得只剩挂钟走字的声音，宫治孤独躺着，躺倒的姿势仿佛是坠落途中被沙发完整接住，从小腿到肩膀都抵着布料，安全得他全然放松，连手指都不愿意动一动。他等待着，蓦地醉心于此。

在宫治因为懒惰冻死之前，门锁响了，宫侑出现在门框中，身上带着街上的寒气。他花了点时间才从别人的视频跑回宫治身边，宫治移开胳膊往窗外瞥了一眼，天已经完全黑了。

“治？”宫侑一边摸索着灯的开关一边在黑暗大声找他，“你为什么不开灯？”

宫治轻轻踢了一脚沙发扶手作为回应。

有时候时间就像个循环着无法走出去的圆圈。四岁的时候，宫侑问他：“你为什么不出来？”二十四岁的时候，宫侑问他：“你为什么不开灯？”灯亮了，晃得宫治眼睛痛。他的双胞胎兄弟总是出现在光亮起的方向，打开门，叫他的名字，找到他，像凯旋的英雄。

宫侑没再说话，他抱怨外面好冷，顺手把公寓的门带上，一件一件甩掉身上的衣服，只穿着内裤走进浴室。水声隔着墙壁响起，宫治从沙发上站起来，低着头推开浴室的门。

宫侑已经站在花洒下，全身赤裸。他惊愕地回头，咆哮道：“尿急也应该先敲门吧，好冷诶，你有什么毛病？”

宫治不还嘴，他慢慢地在洗衣机前把自己也脱得新生儿般一丝不挂，然后光脚踩进浴室里。宫侑藏在热水下，困惑地看着，没有制止。那张照片出现后，他们一直没再靠彼此这么近过。宫治向热源凑去，把宫侑推到墙上，将自己的左腿插进宫侑双腿之间。

他开始触碰他。

宫侑皱着眉，困惑地搂住宫治的肩膀，半天才小声问：“怎么了，治？”

“没怎么，侑。”喊到宫侑的名字时，宫治的吻跟着轻轻落在宫侑锁骨上。他扣住宫侑的手，宫侑狐疑地仰起头，顺从他的动作在浴室的瓷砖墙上舒展开，全身都泛起鸡皮疙瘩。

他们做得十分温和。宫侑愉悦的泪水和口水混在花洒喷出的水里，抓紧宫治的手指被水泡得发白。宫治望进宫侑的眼睛，讨好他，始终确认着他的感受。他们呻吟着先后射在对方的肚子上，滑腻的白色液体很快被水流冲进下水道。

高潮后的宫侑半倚着浴室的玻璃门，歪着脑袋，尚未回神，对着雾气缓慢又困倦地眨着他的眼睛。宫治用沐浴露温柔地擦拭他，一点点揉出泡沫，再用花洒冲净，宫侑眯眼享受着，抬起手指有一搭没一搭地玩着宫治湿透的头发。

“我请了年假。”他开了口，声音像是马上就要睡着。

宫治抬头看向他。

“和我出去吧，治。”宫侑向前倾去，将自己栽在宫治身上，轻轻搂住宫治的脑袋。他用自己刚冲过热水的温暖躯体包裹着治，又梦呓般补了一句：“随便去哪里都很好。”

宫治枕着宫侑的左胸，听到心跳声平静地从肌肉下传来，神圣而坚定。如果每个人在建立对世界的认知时都需要一种坚实的永恒不变的主调，那么这可能就是属于他的那个，他未必深爱它，但却像需要水和空气一样需要它的存在。宫治想起自己听过的一些别的乱伦故事：血缘情人逃到没有人知道的地方从头开始。这对他们两个行不通，无论走到哪里，在任何人眼中，宫治和宫侑首先都是双胞胎。他们可以无限靠近，无限亲密，但在最后，永远会有一条线横在那里，永远都会有。

可惜这些都没办法阻止宫治说“好”。他的大脑疯了，它在种种可悲的念头中尖叫着“跟他走跟他走跟他走跟他走”，好像那是绞刑架前唯一的生路。他小声叹气，放任自己丢脸又依恋地回抱着宫侑，就像小时候一样。

回应宫治的是搂得更紧的手和小小的呼噜声——宫侑闭着眼睛，已经趴在他肩上睡着了。

他们的确安排出一个逃跑计划，但敲定的目的地不是沙滩或者雪山，而是北信介家里的田野。北信介为他们腾出一间空房，晚上他们把被子铺在一起睡觉，让人忍不住想起排球部合宿的旧时光。

这里离稻荷崎很近，北信介时常会回母校，所以有许多关于稻荷崎现状的信息可以告诉双胞胎。他说：“教练时不时还会提起以前你们俩的事，稻荷崎排球部的后辈们也都知道你们的名字。”

宫侑得意洋洋地点头：“他们当然应该知道我们。我们拿过全国第一，我们的照片应该焊在体育馆最显眼的地方。”

太阳好的时候，宫侑坚持要去田里给北信介帮忙。宫治知道他其实只是想跳下田垄撒欢，但北信介允许了，他也就没阻止。新的一批稻米就要长成，到处都金灿灿的，宫侑戴着草帽，披着毛巾，高举自拍杆在田野里捣乱般奔跑。北信介的皮卡就停在路边，宫治坐在车厢屁股望远远注视着宫侑，有种从前坐在体育馆角落休息时注视宫侑练球的错觉。

宫治想，宫侑有长大过吗？难道自己的辞别竟然害得宫侑的心智永远停在了高中吗？他闷下一口啤酒，将鞋跟轻轻踢在金属挡板上，又开导自己：高中宫侑的乖张幼稚也不见得能匹配年纪，他也许背着自己吃坏过东西，所以心智很早就停止发育，未必是自己的错。

宫侑向宫治跑来，他挂着快乐的笑容，汗涔涔地停在宫治面前，用自己湿漉漉的手捏了捏宫治暴露的脚踝。宫治把自己手里那瓶喝过的啤酒递给他，他接过去，嘴唇包住瓶口一口气灌下大半瓶。

喝完啤酒，宫侑拽下毛巾抹了下嘴巴，又问：“有吃的吗？”

宫治点点头。出门前，他借用北信介家的厨房做了点饭团，口味是原本打算送给宫侑做生日礼物的那种。他把装着饭团的保鲜盒从自己的随身背包里拿出来，宫侑抓起其中一个整个往嘴里送。

“怎么样？”宫治忐忑地问。

“不好吃。”宫侑的嘴被饭团塞得鼓鼓囊囊，“为什么要在饭团里放没过油的鸡胸肉啊，好恶心！”

宫治黑了脸：“那你别吃。”

他恼火地把保鲜盒塞回身后的背包里，回头时发现宫侑正目不转睛地盯着自己的脸。宫治坐得很高，宫侑将热乎乎的双手搁在他膝盖上，保持着仰头的姿势，琥珀色的眼睛从草帽的阴影下露出来，在太阳下闪着光。

以往被宫侑这样望着的，往往是一颗高高跃起的排球。比起被注视着，宫治更习惯处在旁观者的角度，他在宫侑的视线下感到难以言说的别扭，防备地问：“干什么？”

宫侑陶醉地微笑：“我长得可真帅啊。”

宫治翻了个白眼，抬脚要把宫侑蹬下马路，却被宫侑拽住卫衣帽子的抽绳用力往下拖。沉重的下坠力逼得宫治不得不弯下腰，前胸同大腿折叠在一起，他微微向前栽去，鼻尖触到宫侑的鼻尖——一切宛如生日当天那场灾难的重演。

宫治挣扎起来，试图逃跑，但宫侑却坚持没有松手。宫治觉得宫侑疯了，有饭团宫外的前车之鉴，他竟然还试图赌上整个排球生涯，在大庭广众下冒险表达自己的不正常。他咬着牙，压低声音提醒宫侑：“北前辈就在那边！”

宫侑皱了皱眉，把草帽摘下来，挡在他们面前。在草帽的阴影中，宫侑凝视着宫治，问：“你真的那么介意吗，治？”

阳光穿过草帽编织时漏下的孔隙，在宫侑脸上留下了点点光斑，宫治用指尖碰了碰那些光斑，在心里回答：不。他勾住宫侑的脖子，主动向前凑去。

这顶草帽散发着汗味和被太阳烘烤后的枯草味，一对情人在它的见证下交换了一个短暂又柔软的吻。

假期最后一天，宫治和北信介讨论了下次的送货时间，回客厅时，看到宫侑正盘腿鼓捣自己的笔记本电脑。宫侑显然没料到宫治这么快就会回来，他抬头看向宫治，下意识将电脑屏幕往自己的屏幕向自己的方向掰了掰。

宫治顿了顿，觉得是时候去面对了。他走过去，在宫侑合上电脑前用两个手指挡住了宫侑的屏幕，问：“你在写什么？”

宫侑掩饰：“知不知道什么叫隐私？”

宫治挑明：“我已经看到那封邀请函了。”

宫侑猛地顿住，本就不高明的伪装迅速在脸上撕毁殆尽。他放下电脑，站起身平视宫治。

宫治继续说：“为什么现在才回复，你不打算去吗？”

“黑狼的球风足够适合我。”

“国外的俱乐部会更好。”

“为什么？”宫侑轻佻地说，“小飞雄要出去，小翔阳要出去，大家都出去，我就也得出去？”

宫治并没这么想。生日的时候，他对蛋糕许愿，希望宫侑永远天真，做个傻瓜，现在这祝愿变质成讽刺，在宫治的耳朵里怦怦跳动。他被激怒了，故意说：“你是不是怕想家。”

宫侑为他的理论睁大眼睛，然后禁不住乐起来：“想家？想谁，你么？你希望我走，然后想你，是这样吗？”怒火在他的血管中心跳般鼓动，宫治看得一清二楚。他们的情绪之间仿佛始终连着一段未被剪断的脐带。

“你永远要走，”宫侑的声音因愤怒颤抖着，“高中你就要走，我让你走了，现在你又希望我走。这就是你想要的吗？我搞不懂，谁给你的权力？你到底是恨我还是爱我？”

宫治感到一阵头晕目眩。宫侑之前没说过类似的话，他从来都不知道原来宫侑心里是这么看待高中那件事的。说到底，总共只有两个人，分开了都是单独的一个，究竟是谁离开谁，其实都说得通吧，在他决定抽身之前，宫侑难道不是已经凭着多一点点的爱，自顾自就往前跑了很远吗？

宫治听见自己说：“你难道不该在收到邀请函的当天就和我说吗？无论是选择出国还是选择留下，你都得告诉我，而不是在最后关头丢给我一个通知。”

宫侑冷笑：“为什么我要告诉你？”

宫治觉得他问得非常可笑。“因为我们住在一起。”他的声音越来越大，“因为我们是双胞胎兄弟！”

“对，对，说的一点没错，你原来知道，真让人惊讶。”宫侑脸上显出一股扭曲的笑容，“现在你知道这是什么滋味了吧？”

宫治瞪圆了眼睛：“你在报复我？”

“何乐不为。”

“那你真可怜。”宫治麻木地让自己哈哈大笑，“为什么这么久了你还是走不出去？”

宫侑捏着拳头，紧抿的嘴唇颤抖着，什么话都没有说。沸腾的怒火在他的脸上翻滚，却在发泄出来前阴沉了下去。他后退一步，把自己藏在阴影里，然后转身冲进了房间，姿态完全不像落水狗黯然离场。宫治愣了下，心脏因为不安狂跳着，摸不清宫侑想做什么无异于世界的运行规则在他面前分崩离析。

但他随即就抓住到了那缕朦胧的直觉，速度快得像是它一直存在，绝非诞生于思考而是诞生于相同基因的神秘感应。宫治的脸失去血色，他几步追进房间，果然看到宫侑摔开了他的行李箱，正将他的所有东西垃圾似的从里面倒出来。

“别动我的东西！”宫治咆哮着扑过去，像条发疯的狗。

但是已经太迟了——宫侑在摔进行李箱的同时从夹层深处拽出了那件仔细叠好的黑色T恤，他踹开宫治，失去痛觉似的飞快爬起来，恶狠狠地将衣服抖开。发白的字样从精心叠好的内侧翻滚了出来，“MIYA”和“11”，简直可以算作宫治生平的小型展览。

宫侑赢了，他已经拿到了他想要的。宫治僵硬地站着，无法面对那些让自己落败的文字。在文字中央，有一道皱巴巴的折痕，他勉强自己盯着它，像被抽空似的彻底干瘪下去。定制这件T恤的种种细节在他脑海中闪过：他选好店家，他挑好衣料，他用手掌盖住球衣上的高中校名对老板说：“请做得和这个一模一样。”宫治的胃收缩着，几乎要吐出来。他以为宫侑不知道。

“想说点什么吗？”宫侑问。

宫治没吭声。

宫侑咧嘴大笑起来：“我猜也是。”他捋了把因推搡而凌乱的头发，将衣服翻过去，夸张而响亮地吻在“MIYA”的部分，然后把那衣服甩在宫治的头上。

“是谁比较可怜？”他厌恶地反问。

晚些时候，北信介走进房间，对宫治说：“让你们带回去的东西都已经打包好了。”

宫治抹了把脸，伏着重新打包好的行李站起来，问：“侑呢？”

“在帮我把那些东西搬到你们的后备箱里。他还在气头上，我觉得做点体力活能帮他平复下来。”

宫治扯出一个微笑：“你是来当和事佬的吗？”

北信介笑了：“你们选择来我这里度假，原来是为了吵架的时候能有和事佬在吗？”

“什么？呃，不，我不是……”宫治反驳的声音越来越小。他在心底悲哀地承认自己的确这么想过。从看到那封邀请函起他就知道他和宫侑之间会有一场争吵，他像在海滩边奔跑，半截腿浸在海水中，深一脚浅一脚，等待被破贝壳划破脚底。

他最终放弃解释：“你都听到了？”

“听了个大概。”北信介靠在附近的桌子上，同宫治并排站着。

“那你应该能听出来我才是对的，出国明明对他更有利。”

“我不觉得你有错，但是不是更有利得由他自己决定。”北信介说，“再说了，你什么时候见过侑为了‘这样更有利’去做选择？”

北信介并不知道所有事，但他的话还是让宫治镇定下来。北信介拍了拍宫治的肩，宫治做了个深呼吸，拎起行李向屋外走去。

他们的车就停在北信介家门口，宫侑已经把北信介吩咐的东西装好了，他无所事事地靠在车门边，看到宫治后黑着脸拍了拍车顶催促，率先钻进副驾驶。宫治同北信介道了别，坐入驾驶室。他们把车往大阪的方向开去。

宫侑始终沉默着，他姿势不雅地瘫在座位上，扭头望向窗外。宫治瞥了他一眼，清了清嗓，说：“有一件事我要说清楚。”

“我不在意会不会被发现。我不后悔我做的所有事，我知道你也是一样。但是——”他略微停滞，试着把自己表达得尽可能简明清楚，“侑，态度和现实是两码事。你可以过得不好，但别是出于这种原因……就是，别，我不想。”

宫治说完了，最终还是表达得很糟糕。宫侑保持着刚才的姿势没有动，像是没有听见。过了一会儿，他从杂物箱格中抓出一张报纸，摊开盖在自己脸上。

冷战在田间蔓延，宫治沉默地开着车，不打算再给宫侑台阶。宫侑打球时总有队友，但宫治进货退货时常是一个人，他相信自己会在冷战中获胜。

果然，宫侑开口了。“你没资格规划我过得怎么样。”他说。

宫治一滞，猛踩刹车，把车停在路边。他把报纸从宫侑的脸上扯下去，宫侑的眼睛因此暴露出来，坚定地瞪着宫治。这种不服输的彼此瞪视很快挑起了肢体上的冲突，宫治扑过去揪起宫侑的领子，而宫侑抬起一只脚去踢宫治的肚子。

如今他们打架的频率不再像以前一样频繁，但他们的力量和耐力都更胜从前。车里散着饭团宫的订货合同，车前还有为了送货特地花钱升级的车载导航，宫治对这些有所顾忌，可宫侑却完全没有，他保持着高中生粗野的破坏力，很快扼住宫治的喉咙把他掀翻过去，死死压在座位上。

宫治喘着粗气，渐渐放弃了抵抗。他的手肘硌在手刹上，腰被宫侑用膝盖重重顶住，全身上下都隐隐作痛，而当他仰面望向自己的兄弟时，居然有一股令人难堪的深情从他的心口涌了出来。

“我要你看着我。”宫侑钳住宫治的下巴，手指深深陷入两颊，“未来我会成为世界第一二传，万人簇拥，名垂青史。在此之前，我会一直站在你面前，让你看到我的每一场比赛，见证我走的每一步。我要你看清楚自己到底放弃了什么，我要你仰望，要你后悔，要你一辈子活在我的阴影里！”

宫治在强大的握力下艰难开口：“你可以试试。”

宫侑笑了。他松开手，拍了拍宫治的下巴，往驾驶室爬去。宫治咬着牙踹在他屁股上帮了他一把，然后才把自己的手脚收起来，挪到副驾驶的位置。他捞起刚才那张报纸盖在自己脸上，在一片朦胧的灰黑色下听见宫侑拧动钥匙点火。

汽车重新向大阪出发。它在石子、遗落的谷穗上跌跌撞撞地飞驰，卷起的风晃动田野，讨来翻涌的金色的浪。宫治保持着高调的愤怒和高贵的不屑，脑袋随着车的颠簸轻轻磕在坐垫上，半天才发觉自己现在的姿势动作同刚才的宫侑一丝不差。恶心感堆积在宫治的胸口，他在心里懊恼得蹬腿：为什么自己该死的哪里都那么像他？

“喂！”宫侑拍着方向盘大声说，“今年的秘密你还没告诉我呢！”

宫治的眼球在报纸和眼皮下滚动着，舌头无意识轻轻舔过下唇，几乎吃到印了墨的纸。放大的文字掖在他的睫毛和鼻子上。他就像宫侑。他像宫侑他像宫侑他像宫侑。

宫治忽然涌起能够摧毁一切的勇气。

“记得十七岁生日那次吗？我忘记锁门，我们差点被妈妈抓到。”声音从宫治干涩的喉咙中发出，他颤动的嘴唇不断轻吻在报纸上。

宫侑皱着眉转头看向宫治。

“白痴，我说忘记锁门是骗你的。”宫治趁宫侑开口前飞快地说下去，“我记着呢，谁会忘记那么重要的事？”

宫侑扶稳方向，沉默了几秒才听明白。

“所以，”他语气犹豫，“你是故意没锁门？”

宫治没吭声。他躲在报纸后，像主动脱光衣服的处女，四肢紧绷，等宫侑接下去会有什么反应。

但几秒之后，除了突然从紧抿的嘴巴里泄露出的哆哆嗦嗦的窃笑外，什么都没有。那笑声甚至不是取笑，而是从小到大，当宫治做了恶事而宫侑对他的手段欣赏不已时的笑声，是那次他们罚站时，宫侑把带血的棉花团扯出他的鼻子时的笑声。

车速活泼地加快了，明明是辆普通的小汽车，硬是被开出了超跑的味道。宫侑伸手摁开车载音响，摇滚乐从里面冲出来，给任何感到它在振动的东西一拳。两侧车窗统统都被打开，宫治胳膊上的皮肤因为突然涌进车内的泥土和谷物的混合气味而战栗不已。

“Nice！这样饭团宫就会收到听过摇滚的米了，你应该为此感谢我。”宫侑的语调中洋溢着愉快。

宫治握着拳，仰起头，尽力地把自己鼻尖凑在报纸折起的脊里。耳边纸页翻飞，脆响有如薯片被捏碎，引擎轰鸣着往前跑，风跟着从四面八方追上来，宫侑在各种噪声中随音乐嚎叫，跑调的歌声冲出车窗，即刻被风撕碎。

宫治想，别的东西也会被撕碎，只不过过程没那么暴力，它们更像缓缓绕上脖子的温柔绸布，或者现在这张轻轻盖住口鼻的报纸。日本男子高中排球战场上赫赫有名的“Miya twins”，会逐渐成为某段时光中仅限固定人群的记忆，变成几盘模糊不清的录像带、墙上的合照、总是在教练嘴里重复的同个故事……他们会成为传说，象征奖杯、胜利和欢呼，鬼魂般附在稻荷崎的那面旗子上。

唯一不变的是宫侑会在他身边，无论是在故事的分支情节，还是在照片的模糊角落，无论他们正在争吵还是正在做爱，无论是好是坏，是富贵是贫贱，是健康是疾病。他会爱他，尊敬他并且珍惜他，直到死亡将他们分开，无论他们是不是都曾说过“我愿意”。

这条路宫治从前进货走过无数遍，却从未像现在这样感到轻松和自由。宫侑的笑声掺在变调的歌里，而宫治努力把自己冲出胸膛的笑意藏在报纸下，免得自己也变成那副鬼样子。

那个关于幸福的赌约，宫治始终坚信自己会赢，但也恳切希望只是险胜。宫侑到底会怎样回复那封邀请函，他已经不在乎了。只要宫侑想，他愿意目送宫侑奔向任何地方，做任何事情。如果需要，宫治甚至可以给宫侑写介绍信，宫侑其人很容易概括，他已经在脑子里拟好了自己要写的内容，一句就足够。

他会写：Atsumu Miya, a pain in the ass, is the best setter, and my imaginary lover.

宫治侧过身，将手指伸出车窗，试着触碰这个刻在血缘里的无法逃脱的承诺；他从报纸被卷起的缝隙下偷瞄，瞟见同宫侑发色极其相似的无边际的稻谷；他在心里问：上帝，佛祖，无论哪个神都行，为什么我非得有个孪生兄弟，你究竟渴望从雷同和迥异的错乱中告诉我什么？

而风在他耳边低语：你还可以这样快乐。


End file.
